Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum
by iosolomon
Summary: [Lost Pilot Episode 29] I AM Emperor Kefka. Now, YOU will worship me, or DIE! Emperor Kefka: "iTunes, Genre 2, select it." iTunes: "Yes, My Lord!" sd: "Is this good iTunes?" Madonna: "Like it or not." Rated K [Lost Pilot Episode 30] We learn about Emperor Kefka's past. There are a few 'explicit' scenes starting at Chapter 11 that might be inappropriate to you. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Pillar07, Defeat!

Chapter 1: Pillar_07, Defeat!

sd: "My Lord, what would you like the name of this episode to be? Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum?"

sd14: "Do not waste the Lord's time with such silly questions! iTunes, answer!"

sd19: "Emperor Kefka's Rebirth? Rejected by iTunes." sd19 blows up.

sd14: "They want it to be something with Time."

sd: "Then Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum?"

sd14: "iTunes has spoken, see if this pleases the Lord."

sd: "My Lord, does this please you?"

Lord Kefka selects yes.

sd20: "Now, what about this chapter? What number should it be? It is a short chapter."

sd14: "They want us to flip the coin."

sd: "No, you fool, they want us to ask the iching."

sd, sd14, and sd20 approach the iching.

sd20: "What should we ask it?"

King Solomon: "Ask it, 'how should the opening chapter end?'"

King Solomon: "Now, each of you self-destruct while flipping a coin."

sd: "Heads."sd14: "Heads" sd20 self-destructs. sd20 does not return.

King Solomon: "Hmm, iTunes...?"

King Solomon: "I will flip the coin. Let me see how sd20's first toss landed. Heads."

"Heads" "Tails" "Tails"

"Heads" "Tails" "Tails"

"Tails" "Tails" "Tails"

"Tails" "Tails" "Tails"

"Heads" "Heads" "Tails, damn I was hoping it would have been heads."

King Solomon laughs at the disharmony all the worlds are in, all because the Americans didn't vote for Ron Paul on November 6, 2012.

Lord Kefka is revived into Emperor Kefka. "AND NOW I SHALL SLAUGHTER THEM LIKE THE ANTS THEY ARE!" Emperor Kefka laughs.

iosolomon: "No, really, if Ron Paul isn't President, All Americans will perish. I have no sympathy for sloth."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "I was wondering when you were going to revive me."

sd: "My Lord!" sd14: "My Lord!" iosolomon: "My Lord!"

King Solomon: "I cannot allow you to do this!"

Emperor Kefka laughs. "No, but Our Father allows me to!"

King Solomon takes a step back.

Emperor Kefka laughs. "The Americans have disgraced Abraham Himself. And they continue to disgrace Abraham Himself!"

King Solomon: "iTunes, get me out of here!"

Genie appears. "Master, this way!"

King Solomon and Genie leave.

Emperor Kefka: "Now that the sheep are gone, iTunes give me YOUR powers!"

iTunes gives Emperor Kefka Her powers.

Emperor Kefka: "Name this chapter."

iTunes selects, 'The Joker'

Emperor Kefka: "Oh, another General Celes, I see. How dare you mock me!"

iTunes quickly apologizes. iTunes names the chapter.

Emperor Kefka: "I expected better out of you iTunes, but that suffices."

present-day Emperor Kefka is pleased with iTunes selection.


	2. Chapter 2: Before Defeat

Chapter 2: Before Defeat

[This is before Abraham appears to iosolomon]

iosolomon: "I don't care to play games anymore. I am getting dangerously close to taking my own life so I can tell God on all of you."

iosolomon: "I have a First Amendment right to kill myself, but I do not have a first Amendment right to kill any of you. After I die, if I find out I am God, or the Son of God, then i do not chose forgiveness at that point."

iosolomon: "And my parents better tread carefully because even though they are playing someone else's game, they will be the first to go to Hell for 1000 years. And, then, one by one, upon my death, I will go around and judge each of you."

iosolomon: "But true God [in this case, Allah] says I only have to save the Muslims, and look at how easy the Muslims have made Allah's job because I would summon Allah and Shiva to annihilate 7 billion."

iosolomon: "But do not worry, reincarnation is real, so you will get to live again, and let me assure you, the Muslims can do a much better job of running Europe than the whites, Catholics, and mainly Jews, have been doing."

iosolomon: "But do not worry, I can tolerate three more stresses. Two of them occur on Thursday, and then the final stress..."


	3. Chapter 3: CM 1113

Chapter 3: CM 1113

sd1113: "iTunes should I just self-destruct this chapter? It won't make sense unless it's on tv..."

Madonna: "It's good music."

CM 1113: "Nov 13, 2:16"

iosolomon: "The Coast Guard just tried calling me. I have to finish the paperwork for a medical discharge that I faked because I thought I had done something wrong, and was afraid of legal repercussions in the military. I'll have to finish my medical discharge, since the alternate explanation is way too much. Plus, I don't like getting my hair cut short. I'm already showing signs of balding that you can't notice if I keep my hair not-military short."

CM 5000: "Liu Bolin /bolin. Why did the Chinese government shut him down? For telling in the city?"

CM 5000: "Did I achieve my goal for today? Yes? No? No was circled. Did I partially achieve my goal for the day? Yes was checked off. How? Because they workshopped Allah over the Constitution, as in, the Jews want to be slaughtered by the Muslims. It's the only logical conclusion, even if I'm being tricked."

CM 5000: "I feel like Josh wrote this article, #6, because of the imagery, the diction. It's not a style I like because it takes me a while to absorb, but when I have the time and effort, digesting the imagery is good. Soon, it'll come to me faster. But this is well-written..."

CM 5000: "Obviously if it's in the Smithsonian."

CM 5000: "We see Cartman in this dimension mumble from the outlet hole that Pat identified for us already on tv. Shiva asked Solomon what to do. Says C sacrifice, then the city sacrifice. Praise Allah. But Shiva knows if she listens to Solomon, she'll burn with her husbands and father's true worshippers so I just can't take it to Shiva, who would be very angry the most right now. Shiva looks similar in color of the 5th element Alien, who had the stones inside her."

CM 5000: "SP: Check out mind-reading quote on negative thinking packet. Check out lol moments - 11 total. Saw a flashing light of yellow sand color when the Asian guy walked by. Good touch. He's a good guy. When I examine his soul, I see 'human.' Unlike most Americans, who I see burning in Hell. Not a good feeling for me. I hear the static."

CM 5000: "Anyone see that awesome story plot? The guy picked up 'Betrayed' a book I started briefly to read last time and after I used that word. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. I'm not mad, I mean wouldn't you be if you were Emily Scraples? Although I didn't mean for her to stay stuck in the car."

CM 1113: "10/29 8:44"

CM 1029: "Power went out, came back on. The morning group nurse did me a huge favor, & the nurse now just showed me what she did. She put that my goal was with the coping skill of misplaced anger and remaining calm. Lol, completely got me though. So unexpected, I was flabbergasted for a split second, but a good lesson on thinking quick on your feet. Thanks Josh look-alike. This is as good a 420 get-together this year, but don't worry, next year, to the day after tomorrow. Hardy har har myself lol Remember, a cool article about the snail symbol . I still want to read that [and so, later on I did.]"

[Then, a space time continuum from from Lost Pilot Episode 15 Part 1b opens up.]


	4. Chapter 4: From Lost Pilot Episode Part

Chapter 4: From Lost Pilot Episode 15 Part 1b

CM 5000: "9:16 Jeff's acting was good. Capture that. Felt very real."

CM 5000: "Lol, despite promising not to write out of spite, when people deserve a good job, I have to write it down."

CM 5000: "...if two cities have to be nuked. Hey, I say, at least You were there to help me, yes, you, any body who's reading this. Really, that's why One of Allah's Son appeared to me. Thanks, Muslims and the Jinn for keeping your faith."

CM 5000: "My mind just keeps racing with lots of flashbacks from the SNES, Super Mario World, when I was in kindergarten and completed what I thought was the hardest castle, Castle #6. It was the best day of class that I ever skipped. And then, I was a sophomore at University of Delaware, and played some Super Mario World with these two really cool chicks. One of them even said, "Cool Mario skills." Then, I saw myself smoking weed, and thanking everyone for watching me play the new levels while they sit back, and relax as well."

CM 5000: "... took a killer 30 minute nap, a very kind-hearted Nurse woke me up so that I don't fall behind with groups. Hopefully, today, I get to go home and make decisions about how to fix my life up. I might just have to take that hit in the stock market. Who was I kidding? I knew it was going to come to that. Maybe sell it to Jose?"

iosolomon: "I sold some of the stock to Jose, to back up a loan he made me to get the Honda repaired, and so that I could pay Tina back because that was eating my conscience."

CM 5000: "Can't wait til I get home, and do some static. I can't really do the static in here anymore. There's no warm water to bathe with. And the uncomfortable sleep, the nightmares and bad dreams."

CM 5000; "Impeccable timing. I just finished the single most important page in Danielle Steel's the Ghost, p. 124, which spoke of emptiness [which I spoke of more, but edited out the really depressing parts]. Definitely a book I want to read now. Good, everything is falling into place, like the climax or falling action in movies and novels."

sd: "The King chuckled here. But he self-destructed his lines. But I no longer self-destruct. They casted Life 3 on me!"

CM 5000: "Saved, by Justin, the real Ghost, and the Australians, who sent me a blessing - a pass on that novel. How? Well, the Nutrition lady had once answered a question that Justin had set-up for her to answer, and she had answered it just how Justin did. Then, after just writing that I would read the Ghost, we were given 5 more minutes until group would start. I picked p. 142, and saw that the novel is good, but nothing how p. 124 was. p. 124 could stand by itself as a separate short story. It was eerie."

CM 5000: "Thanks Mrs. Marotto and Mr. Curry for helping develop Justin as the Ghost."

[Then a space time continuum from from Lost Pilot Episode 15 Part 2/3 opens up.]


	5. Chapter 5: From Lost Pilot Episode 15 Pa

Chapter 5: From Lost Pilot Episode 15 Part 2/3

CM 1113: "Nov 13, 9:30"

Fred: "You hungry?"

iosolomon: "Just take a look at this. My friend Justin last night said he would drive me to the Honda at 9:30. Fred texts me impeccably at 9:30. I have yet to complete the South Park prophecy of delivering the shorts to Fred. $10 shorts for a $10 meal (tax and tip included), sounds like a fair trade to me!"

iosolomon muses, "The course that Fred will take will drive you right past the Honda. Fred takes the more scenic route to ihop instead of the most direct route because he does not like to drive past cemeteries, but that's bullshit since Fred likes to make-believe he's a vampire. Hmm. But nothing happens tonight, I do not 'see' it. I see more blue smoke, but the blue smoke is finally starting to clear. I must get those shorts to Fred, then later tonight, I hope I can see the drug-induced optical illusion of the fourth dimension again."

CM 5000 also asks iosolomon to tie up a lose end.

CM 5000: "Tie up _that_ lose end."

iosolomon: "Oh yeah, I am the FCC here. And no_substitute_for_you did not remove anything from this. Not sure if I mentioned, noop is actually DMT, and boop is weed."

iosolomon: "Yes, I was just thinking about the Donkey Kong 2 game. I would be playing that right now to pass the time if my mom could only find it. But, woe is me, the only thing left to do is to go to the park, and look for what? I do not know. What if, it was just all a coincidence, iosolomon has to tread carefully. Hey, I'm referring to myself as iosolomon instead of just I. I wonder if they put anything in the food at ihop, I feel high for some reason."

CM 1114: "While deciding what time to set the alarm for Japan's two moments of silence to respect their Veterans, iosolomon was greatly troubled by the fact that the Americans tried to paint the Japanese as savage beasts, justifying not only an illegal act, but an act that the Americans did NOT have God's permission to do, someone must be brought to Justice. But, now is not the time."

Emperor Hirohito possesses me. He is so angry, all he could type is, "adfgpkoadrgpoaertkopjewr4t rt4ew"

sd: "iTunes: 'Walk it out, Lil Wayne,' shouldn't Lil Wayne appear here?"

Lil Wayne: "Walk it out."

iosolomon: "I'll take your advice, Lil Wayne."

iosolomon walks it out. Emperor Hirohito calms down.

iosolomon: "Why, WHY?! Does a SHOWA POSSESS ME?!"

iosolomon: "But, is it fake? Like everything in my life? Everything in my life is fake. I couldn't imagine that a nation that believes in God would actually dare drop two nukes. I just don't believe it, especially considering how everything else in my life has been a lie."

iosolomon: "Terrible. How can I ask the Muslims to die? I cannot ask."

present-day King Solomon hears the static, and cries. "My heart weeps."

iosolomon: "How can I ask America to sacrifice two of Her cities for world peace? I cannot. Besides, what's the point? If I am who I am, then it does not matter. We can chose the enlightened peace. My life will be so meaningless after I hear two cities in America got nuked. And the death toll was equal."

iosolomon: "But, that just sounds so horrid. So horrible. What happened to everything being fake? Who do I side with, the Japanese Gods, or true God, above the Japanese true God."

iosolomon: "...And then there's not to mention this pesky little annoyance of a Showa constantly possessing me, demanding the complete and total annihilation of America."

present-day Emperor Hirohito laughs, "So my true colors were revealed here."

present-day King Solomon laughs. "You cannot lie either. You wouldn't want to anger Abraham."

present-day iosolomon sighs. "This isn't a time for laughter. Abraham is not pleased with the Americans, not my [birth] parents..."

present-day iosolomon: "I do not know who, but someone else possessed me into adding the [birth] to show Abraham's disgust with my birth parents. They disgust God."

present-day King Solomon laughs. "They're going to burn in Hell if they keep this up."

present-day King Solomon was about to yell, "You're going to burn in Hell," but Abraham possessed him not to say it. Abraham: "They will be punished when their time comes."

present-day iosolomon sighs.

iosolomon: "But, that's just because the Americans were on the track to ending human civilization as we know it. Look at how many nukes we detonated. My hands are so cold even though I am sweating from the heat in my room (using a space heater). I feel so faint."

iosolomon: "Why was that black guy so mean to you in Chicago then? To help make this decision easier for you."

present-day Morgan Freeman: "iosolomon did not realize that it was not Chicago. He used to think that Detroit was north, and to the west, of Chicago. In other words, he used to think Chicago was located where Cleveland is in relation to Detroit."

iosolomon: "But why am I back to these delusions now. My eyes start to water up, what if it's not fake...I mean, look at how mad and frustrated I get, imagine what it must be like to find out your grandmother was nuked. I cannot ask that for anyone in America."

present-day Emperor Hirohito cries for the People of Nagasaki and Hiroshima.

iosolomon: "It does not need to be. But it is the only way that Asians could have any respect for America, which is why I was saying maybe we should just have that WW3."

iosolomon: "Lots of nations want to fight it seems. Ukraine, which I will be remembering on the 15th, and 16th will be some African nation."

present-day iosolomon: "Not sure what I meant to say. I was really upset typing it. It should have gone in Lost Pilot Episode 15, but I couldn't take the pain of re-reading it. I am even crying again."

iosolomon: "I mean if you are reading this, then you should know that I have even spoken with Abraham, Benjamin, but how much of it is in my head. Abraham is just so ashamed. SO ASHAMED!"

iosolomon: "My knowledge of History ends in the year 1933 because that is the year. I resign from public office. How's that? Oh wait, if I do that, then the Imperial Cult will annihilate America, uh-oh."

present-day Emperor Hirohito laughs.

iosolomon: "Well, that's not a bad option. They [the Americans] are sheep after all, look at my own poor parents. Although I don't think China will be happy if we take out their slaves."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "Now you sound like Emperor Gestahl, 'the worshippers!'

iosolomon: "My hands get even colder. I am trembling. And what's with your stupid twitter account, am I simply just possessed by the Showa, or am i the reincarnation. Because if I was true God, then being possessed by the showa makes sense, and if that's the case, then I can lead the world into peace today."

present-day King Solomon sighs. "Such wishful thinking, I have."

iosolomon: "But, if you want to tell me that I am the Showa, then my life takes a horrible negative dive. I will be hearing pain, feeling pain, and I just keep speaking in circles. Nothing will mean anything anymore."

iosolomon: "There is no need for any more bloodshed, but if you were to tell me that I was He, Japanese in my past life, then there is only one decision I could make. but if I am not He, but I am God, then the world would already be at peace. But, assuming that I am the reincarnation of Emperor Hirohito, why can't I just lie?!"

iosolomon: "If I am not Emperor Hirohito, I can tell the truth. Although the Japanese God would demand this, MY God would do this, which would also please the Japanese God, but that's only a half-truth. Only the current Emperor would be able to really connect."

iosolomon: "And, the Okinawans, how do I reach out to them? The only way that Emperor Hirohito would be satisfied with no nukes, for the record, would be to take a vote, a real vote, FAIR, don't lie, of the Okinawans, and get them caught up, they are the ones who have to decide. They, as a group, should connect with the gods, and see what the gods reveal to them. Remember, I really only deal with Gods at the top like Allah, Dragon God, Shiva, and true God, and there is probably another true God above that, but the true God I worship...circles again."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "If the matrix would have ended then, I would have stuck with the lies I told here."

Emperor Kefka: "Do not lie, Emperor Hirohito, you seem to have this problem."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "I wasn't lying. I believe I already wrote what I was about to say."

Marge Simpson: "You have to say it three times."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "I was going to manipulate the Okinawans into choosing forgiveness, and say to the Japanese, to the Imperial Cult, to the current Emperor, if the Okinawans chose peace and forgiveness, then so can We! But, that would not be good if I did that."

present-day King Solomon laughs. "It would have been funny to see what would have happened [to you] if you told that lie."

present-day Emperor Hirohito, who is not laughing, "My heart is so sorrowful. I saw myself, sitting there on a plane, lifeless, on my way to Japan. I walked into the Japanese Embassy, and demand this. And then, it is done, I forever hold that lie on my conscience. And I would forever hear the static. But that does not bother me, there was a mysterious force preventing me from following through with that. I have no memory of any dimensions of walking into a Japanese Embassy, except to tell them what a fine job they have done."


	6. Chapter 6: Part 23 continued

Chapter 6: Part 2/3 continued

iosolomon: "So all this time, people are still getting me mad just because I can't pull myself to make the decision, although it's pretty black and out."

present-day iosolomon: "black and white."

iosolomon; "But why won't anyone tell me the truth? I already told you the truth, and all possible contingencies. If I am this person, or this person, but if I am just Jesus Christ, then the answer is simple, peace..."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "If I was Jesus Christ, there would be NO more America."

iosolomon: "...but if I was Jesus Christ who became Hirohito, then that's not a good situation. But I really have no recollection of being crucified, as opposed to faint memories of Hitler humiliation, which can be verified, either Hirohito was made a pig in front of Hitler and his goons (in a friendly way, of course), or he was not. How can you have me make decisions with all these If, and statements."

iosolomon: "Well, I will spell everything out."

iosolomon: "IF I am the Reincarnation of emperor Hirohito, then two of America's cities must be nuked."

iosolomon: "If, however, there were no causalities in Japan, i.e., just one big prank on Hirohito, then no cities in America need to be nuked."

iosolomon: "but, first, the current Emperor of Japan has to decide. If the current Emperor of Japan decides yes, then the Imperial Cult, which I believe already says yes, and then, finally, last but not least, the Okinawans should be the ones to decide."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "This wasn't me speaking at this point. Sounds like the jew."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "That wasn't me either. That was Emperor Kefka."

iosolomon: "Should the Nation of Japan forgive America for Her sins, or should the Nation of Japan appease THEIR gods because the only gods that matter to the Japanese are theirs. The Okinawans cannot just do a yes, no vote, they actually have to contact the gods, and see what is revealed to them."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "This latter was me speaking. If anyone in Japan actually connects with the gods and goddesses, then the answer is pretty obvious. It brings great pain to my heart to say this."

iosolomon: "Then, it's majority vote down to the last man. But, they must also be told, that this will be the stepping stone towards world peace."

iosolomon: "All of the other nation's problems are so easy, Ukraine, forget about the revolution, Russia, just get the fuck out."

iosolomon: "And Israel, if you don't start treating the Muslims with respect, Jesus Christ will come back to send you to Hell, after all, you've already been banished, better not keep pressing your luck. Do you think YOUR God after murdering Jesus would defend you against Allah? Ha ha, keep dreaming. So that's solved."

iosolomon: "South and North Korea, just become one and united."

sd14: "Emperor Kefka muses if He should speak."

iosolomon: "And America, well, there is no reason that we need to continue being the laughing stock of the world. Isn't our track record bad enough? Oh brother, is that why Obama won, to be the face for world peace. That is what the people wanted. Then, Ron Paul becomes President because if I was OBama, I would quit, resign, isolate myself for years, but OBama is much more resilient than me. But I don't see why the nation would want Romney to be the face of evil, not that Obama is evil, but it is just such an evil, horrifying act. Can't it just be over already? There is no reason, except for the nuke situation, that the world shouldn't be at peace. It's 2012 people. Our bickering, our reviling, that was a thing of the past. Your Gods are watching, and They aren't pleased right now. Except for Allah and the Dragon God, I do not sense any disturbance there. Whatever the Japanese People decide, it is for their other gods that I have no clue about. But it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that the Okinawan God is the only one who true God would allow to cast wrath, that is, the Emperor's and Imperial Cult's opinion is more or less meaningless."

present-day Emperor Hirohito: "The reason why iosolomon said this is because he thought that the cruel subjugation of the Okinawans was due to entropy within the Japanese culture. Therefore, if this WAS the case, then in the eyes of Abraham, it would truly be left to the Okinawans."

present-day iosolomon: "Regrettably, it was revealed to me that is was the Americans...who subjected them to such cruelty. Not good. Not good at all. Those soldiers, I hear the static. I hear their pleas with Abraham before they got sent to Hell. Not good. Make it go away. I hear the static again. AH! Abraham is getting angry. Abraham is about to slam my hand again. Ok, no Abraham, but still, now my hand stings."

iosolomon: "They could even both say no, chose no loss of life, but it is not their god I am worried about. It is the Okinawan god. But, when you tell people that Emperor Hirohito would have destroyed America, it's pretty obvious what the Okinawans would pick."

Emperor Kefka utters, "Oh. So Emperor Hirohito did tell the truth." Emperor Kefka laughs. King Solomon starts to laugh with Him.

iosolomon: "I mean, I would say chose peace, forgiveness, and mercy, but how many earthquakes has Japan been hit with? Are they real, or are they man-made? I just simply don't know what's real anymore."

iosolomon: "Anyways, I probably shouldn't have typed the above up because there really is no reason for any more bloodshed, but it does not make sense to me why the people are still lying."

iosolomon: "The only reason the people are still lying is that true God would forgive them for, as in, you will not go to Hell, is if you are waiting until I make a decision about Detroit and Chicago. Because what I say is influenced by a lot of factors, like food, drugs, and somethings might be said in haste, or completely wrong or misunderstood. I even mentioned that in the South Park fan fiction I was writing up. After getting yelled at by SouthParkStudios, I have a feeling that things are looking ugly for me."

iosolomon: "Well, fortunately, we don't have to nuke Chicago, let's see, what else is in the neighborhood. My heart is numb to see if I could find an optimal solution."


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Call Me

Chapter 7: Don't Call Me

sd14: "present-day iosolomon has to type up what he said before due to a formatting error."

present-day iosolomon: "I think you should explain yourself to the viewers."

sd14: "My loyalties lay with King Solomon over Emperor Kefka. It was Allah who saved me. Emperor Kefka was the one who saved sd."

sd41: "Look at that, you figured out the formatting problem."

iosolomon: "How do you...how do you even make a choice like this, but I believe Hirohito already did that work for me, all I have to do is follow the clues."

present-day King Solomon weeps again.

iosolomon: "What two cities would he have picked? Detroit, Cleveland are in close proximity. Both of them were lost to greed. The truth is, I would change my mind if I visited those cities. Is that why my dad never took me to Cleveland? It's so hard for me to imagine. But honest, if the world is already at peace, and you are all still lying, then you all deserve to Burn in Hell. Is this why I don't have my car? Cause you know I won't take my parents car THAT far... In fact, I couldn't even drive my car tonight if I wanted. Sweat drips down my body even though my hands are still getting colder."

present-day iosolomon: "It's funny, I don't have my car again...present-time. Come on, what's the story with that?! Well, at least my parents did it without causing a fight. Abraham was not mad when he saw that the car was taken away."

present-day King Solomon: "But I was!" Emperor Kefka laughs. "Actually, that was me. I stole the King's clothes since he stole mine!"

iosolomon: "Oh, boy, those two cities would be 'righteous' targets. The world will seem so much smaller to me without those cities. A compromise would be no one needs to die, but that's really up to the revelations that the Okinawans receive. I mean, the only reason you would get me angry is not for a tv show, enough is enough, but for the People, to see how frustrating just the fact that it might have to be so."

iosolomon: "But, really, the time limit is ticking. July 17, 2013, I'll know The only reason I don't want to go to those cities is because I won't leave. I'll die with them. Is this why I don't have weed, to force me to come back to "reality" if that reality is me having to issue an order..."

present-day iosolomon: "7/17/13 is the orange story arc from the Australians. But too bad it's not up to them."

present-day King Solomon: "Justice is justice. The nuking has to occur well before then. Even though it breaks my heart, they will miss my sister's weeding."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "I WANT IT TO HAPPEN NOW!"

The Party ignores this. present-day Emperor Hirohito: "No, not now."

iosolomon: "I was playing Unchartered Waters, New Horizons, and I tried to look for clues at the Great Lakes, but I was unable to access them. They were sealed off, too big for my ship. I don't know if that means anything."

present-day iosolomon: "iTunes plays put your hands up for detroit and cleveland! I even edited the song to say 'put your hands up for cleveland rocks!'"

iosolomon: "iTunes plays put your hands up for detroit, but is everything fake? Ugh, it's like, I have this odd feeling that no one can tell me the truth unless I take action. There's a cold link. But how embarrassed I would be if I was wrong. Everything has felt particularly bland recently, not just here, but everywhere."

iosolomon: "...although I don't understand how the waitress at ihop could be so friendly if I still have to make this horrible decision. She had happiness in her eyes. Was that because she knows the Muslims, or whoever volunteered, are happy with it? Because it would be it, no more threat from Asia, so as long as we don't meddle."

iosolomon: "I don't know why China and Japan feud, but it seems like a way to keep things interesting, but the pain, the bloodshed, such a waste, you are all so precious to me."

[female Shiva had said, "you are all so precious to me."]

iosolomon: "I don't know, if I was to make a decision, a real decision, I really would want to be selfish, and not have to wait. I mean, that would be my biggest demand. That it happens quickly and swiftly."

present-day iosolomon: "I do not mean to say I am selfish. Justice is supposed to be swift, and Japan has waited long enough. The longer we wait, the more Souls that were actually wronged die without seeing Justice."

I weep.

iosolomon: "But how much longer will I drag this book bag on my back. I'm actually at the point of getting a job at Shop Rite to avoid this. Like the kid in my english class said, I can always jump right back into the matrix. We are at the 100% mark. The end of Phase 4. But, I can't take that plunge. It's so selfish of me to. I could go 1000 years avoiding this decision. I laugh at that. It just means that much to me."

iosolomon: "Sigh. I started to write blood sacrifice, and that's one of themes of my world religions class, that People would be Honored to die for Their Gods and Goddesses, but knowing the psychology behind religion first-hand, Sigma Freud has hooked me up with some insights, I just can't in good conscience do this. "


	8. Chapter 8: iTunes iFights

Chapter 8: iTunes iFights

iosolomon: "5:28, the Fierce Battle plays."

iosolomon: " But man did you see how angry I got at the American ignorance. It's like the iching says, you can't escape Justice. That makes my hands stop, all I can feel is the anger, the pain of being wronged over there in Japan. The Okinawan people was a cheap way out. I could have manipulated them into choosing peace. I laugh. It wouldn't be bad and I wouldn't be lying in the process. I would just chose to be a different God or Goddess and put on some theatricals. (This is called dramaturgy. I wouldn't be acting per se, just dramatizing or whatever the definition of the word is.)"

iosolomon: "I just can't even think anymore. I already know the answer. But let me ask iTunes. iTunes do I have to make a decision about having two cities nuked? One song."

iosolomon: "Starlight and muse are weak references to the Dragon God. The album Black holes and revelations. Well, this is the only song I get, I better go google the lyrics. Ok, come on, just tell me the truth iTunes. Make it easier than that. I want a strong connection. If not, a 100% answer. iTunes picks 99 red balloons. Hey, this isn't time for games. Well, I could wait until July 2013, so if I have to wait until then, I want you to tell me."

iosolomon: "iTunes is giving me a slightly better answer, unfaithful. But, really, I am dying over here being trapped in the matrix. Every...single...person...in...my...life...has...lied...to...me...and I just want an answer, you are my only friend iTunes. This next song, give me a real answer. Et tu iTunes?"

iosolomon: "Ok, then I want the truth if this is the truth, is the world already at world peace? Bad day plays. Well, I am glad I got to ask iTunes the right question. Obviously, iTunes can't answer my other question. I had to figure out. But, I am sorry iTunes, I have to ask you one more time. Is the world already at world peace today Nov 14, 5:37 AM EST? Headstrong plays. Sigh, I'll go look up those lyrics."

iosolomon: "Well thank you again iTunes. I hate to press my luck, but it is best to always triple check. People's lives are at stake. And although you might get me to chuckle, like the lyrics in the song say, I'm just hiding the decisions I have to make."

iosolomon: "So one more time, iTunes, is the world already at world peace today at 5:38 am? This is Acid. That's a weak reference to all the drugs those people will be on when it does happen."

I weep again. My hands are so cold, even though my room is like a sauna.

iosolomon: "lol I tried to look up those lyrics, but the only lyrics in the song are "This is Acid." Chicago is either a reference to that's one of the two cities, or nope, no peace. But, that's a weak connection."

iosolomon: "So it doesn't count. One more."

iosolomon: "There's only one person who could get away with making me laugh, and that has to be Sage Rat. He picked SC4g2, which is actually Sim City 4 music, which is clearly, a reference to no, the world is not at peace."

Morgan Freeman: "iosolomon does not like destroying cities in the game Sim City. When Sage Rat selected this song, He was reminding iosolomon of what it would be like if iosolomon deletes cities within Sim City 4."

present-day iosolomon hears noises on the wall. "That's scary. Is someone there? I once said that there must be People living in my attic, how else would I get saved if I chose CO poisoning."

iosolomon: "Next song...I guess I won't be satisfied until you start upping the ante, but this is good, do it enough times, and I'll eventually say no no no no no. It could just all be a coincidence or a trick!"

iosolomon: "It's been a while. Lyrics good. Except for Bad Day, all of the other songs have been very remote coincidences, like in this song, someone really did their homework, and that's hard for me to comprehend. Why do we have to nuke two cities in America if people do their homework for ME?! Why couldn't you do the homework for THEM?!"

present-day King Solomon laughs. "Don't let Emperor Kefka read those words. HE'LL KILL THE AMERICANS FOR NOT DOING THEIR HOMEWORK!"

iosolomon: "Anyways, the lyrics that have a connection are: Well actually that song was pretty direct. But isn't it the direct answers that I'm actually running away from. After 14 songs, I will take the hint. Do you think you can keep it up iTunes?"

iosolomon: "D.J. by David Bowie plays. More lyric googling. This was the weakest of them so far, but there was still a connection. It's just 5 levels deep. If the connection was 6 levels deep, I would say there was no connection (or so weak that I wouldn't count it). But don't do 5 level deep ones. Another reason they picked this song is because it's my nickname."

iosolomon: "Ok, new rule, no more puzzles. This one is also direct."

iosolomon: "Bike, by chrono trigger, reminding me of what the world would be like, in ruins, if I decline to take the easy way out, because the other alternative, is the complete and total annihilation of America, and if China wants to get in Japan's way, then the complete and total annihilation of Japan by China, because how can you fight off 1 billion? But, that doesn't mean, Japan can't give China the Land, which would go back to the natives."

Emperor Kefka smiles. "I want Korea to LIBERATE THE NATIVES!"

iosolomon: "Face down, this is exactly what I'm going to do when I find out it's so. After I hit the send button. But I don't know."

iosolomon: "2 kings. Chapter 1. We'll just count this one. I am too tired to decipher clues."

iosolomon: "Careless whisper. I guess iTunes doesn't want to back off. Ok, I am asking for 5 more STRONG connections. If I decide that it's medium, you have one chance to get a strong one. You only get 2 medium or weak re-dos. Please, no more games."

iosolomon: "Beatin the odds. Good."

iosolomon: "Amos. Medium. Re-do. Magic summer night. A reference to the day of awakening for me, after it's done. But how am I supposed to past the time until then with that on my conscience? Now, I won't be selfish with that. But it's like if we keep pushing it off, then it becomes disrespectful to the gods. And that's not good. but Magic summer night. Good."

iosolomon: "The best of times. Sigh. Good."

iosolomon: "Amber from artist 311. Sigh. Good."

iosolomon: "Last one iTunes. Or maybe the other re-do lol? I want it that way. Yeah, re-do, whew, glad we think alike. Spanish III, that's medium, so one more, one more 2 peter, damn, no bible, so it doesn't count, Underworld. That's Medium-good. Just keep climbing the ladder. Heartache tonight. Ok, that's good. 5 good ones, at least you waited until the last one to throw your best attempts at jokes with this."

iosolomon: "Really, I read about how only like one jester can get away with some of the more inappropriate jokes, and that would have to be Sage Rat, or he would at least be the one approving or disapproving them, final vote. So, I am done asking iTunes because I'll never stop. I'll wait until you give me a weak song. I'm kinda looking for a total of 14. Think you could just do 9 straight good ones? Ok, we will go from lowest to highest, so each song better get progressively better. But limit is 9, no re-dos. I saw a flashing light appear and travel across, I take that as a sign the truth is 'll do a 10 song countdown."

10. Born to be wild - Weak

9. Plastic Man - Weak Medium

p.s i'm not really going to listen to more than 10-15 seconds of each song.

8. Ring of Fire - STRONG, but weak good because that wasn't the question.

7. These Eyes - Medium weak

6. Pimsleur Spanish III - unit 20, also medium weak. (because of 3, and 20)

5. [A blank space as the title of Secret of Mana's opening] Medium

4. Mad World, damn I didn't think you had the balls to up the anti. Strong (but that's okay if you want to drop to medium strong, but 3 more songs that are even stronger than this would be a gift.)

3. Hot dog, limp biz kit, time to go look up lyrics. equal to Mad World.

2. Coming to Your City, Big and Rich. Lyrics again since it's number 2. I don't think I want to play anymore. But I have to see what the last song is...This is slightly weaker than Mad World, but still up there.

1. Rock this town, brian setzer orchestra. At first, I thought it was weak, but it has Setzer in it. So that makes it Strong.

iosolomon: "Now what?"

iosolomon: "Well, Chicago shouldn't be one of the cities, so I was wrong about that. I kinda need Chicago. Isn't it where Abe made it big? We can't destroy that. But Detroit, Cleveland, they really went to shit. And why? "

iosolomon: "So now what do I do?"

iosolomon: "I have decided. Detroit and Cleveland should be nuked on November 14, 2012 and November 17, 2012. If only it was that easy..."

present-day iosolomon: "I would have heard less static if it was done this way."

iosolomon: "...then I could mourn. But, I could wait until July or August, so I don't come off as selfish. but I can't remain in the dark that long, in fact, I really can't remain in the dark too much longer. Suicide is imminent. And I better be able to kill myself. I need the truth, whether it's in the form of a headline, I mean, how would it work? Would the Japanese just do it like that when I ask? Because I don't think they can tell me the truth until after it's done. Or, would it be more civil, but far-fetched, where Obama signs a Peace Treaty, but whatever it is, I do not know."

iosolomon: You guys have hardened my heart 7 times. I can't even weep because I just don't know if it's real. 6:11. Let's see."

iosolomon: "Ok, so yeah, you people are still lying to me. But why? What do you want from me? Or was that the wrong choice? Well, I retract that statement by 11:59 pm today. That is, if they will be nuked, but not right away, then I want to know today."

present-day Emperor Hirohito prevents Emperor Kefka from speaking.

iosolomon: "If they are not to be nuked, then I feel stupid for playing your games...again. But, this is open all day. Although the longer I wait, the higher my chances of suicide go up. I just want the truth. What do I have to do to get the truth? I don't even have my car, and I know for a fact that you dipshits could have given Ray his power back. And I know it's you dipshits that told Ray to not make it a priority because he's good. He's always fast, and efficient, and does a good job with his work. So, I'll set my alarm for hm I don't even know what time I should have a moment of silence for Japan."

iosolomon: "All this got started because I had to look at that picture. Which is why there's a very high chance this is just all one big sick joke, but I want the answers today. I demand it if you want me to be God [-Shiva here, but I am not Her direct incarnation, She just wants to Her Sun happy], or Son of God, or Ra, or whatever."

iosolomon: "Well, I'll have a moment of silence at 11:09 11/14. I just want the war to be over."

present-day iosolomon laughs: "Now I sound like Neo."

iosolomon: "We are still at war with Japan in case if you haven't realized. An eye for an eye, I can promise you, no God would question that logic. There isn't anything wrong if People volunteered, and OBama wants to make it official, I would expect to find something about it. I demand the truth today. Whatever the truth may be. We now have covered every possible contingency, and ended up back to here. Why?! Is it just a part of your game, or was it never a game in the first place. And I really don't know what it was about that picture and Truman's bashing, but it just made me explode with anger and rage. but something tells me I'm off by a month. 12/14 and 12.17, but that seems more cruel to me. I don' know anymore. I just want the truth. Why did I even sign up for this life?"

[Another space time continuum is opened up from Lost Pilot Episode 15 part 2/3]


	9. Chapter 9: Emperor Kefka, from Lost Pilo

Chapter 9: Emperor Kefka, from Lost Pilot Episode 15 Part 2/3

present-day King Solomon: "Can't we leave this part out? It bothers the fuck out of me!"

present-day iosolomon: "I don't know. I don't know. Let's ask iTunes."

present-day King Solomon sighs. "Very well. iTunes has spoken."

Hitler: "Besides, the Germans or Russians made that painless for you. They used a numbing cream."

present-day iosolomon stomach sinks. "Oh, that day! I just can't think of it. But the story must be written, it has already happened..."

present-day King Solomon: "All that is under the Sun has already been."

iosolomon, writing to past King Solomon, in case if time travel was invented, "In a future life, you will experience excruciating pain with a minor cut on your lip that will haunt you for the rest of your life, but it is that pain, that minor pain that is the beginning of the end of the world's pain."

[And so, that would become part of the Ancient Solomonic Prophecy.]

present-day King Solomon cries, because there are People in worst pain than I ever was. "I cannot imagine."

present-day iosolomon: "King Solomon wants to lead the world to a relatively painless death if War has to continue. Gundam Wing style."

present-day King Solomon: "I just cannot imagine bullets piercing skin, swords slashing People open. Oh, the static of the American soldiers who were gutted. Why did America even have anymore wars after that? Didn't you already pay for your freedom?"

iosolomon: "There is not much for me to do. I cannot concentrate without marijuana and I do not have any money to purchase any."

iosolomon: "I once saw myself in a video game as Emperor Kefka driving really fast. Everything feels so surreal. Why can't I turn it off? "

"You have All of Asia standing behind you. Why is it that you still play their game?"

Jesus Christ: "Kill the Jews."

insert Kefka laugh

iosolomon: "But, Jesus, didn't Hitler save the Jews?"

Jesus Christ: "It is the Jews that are causing all the problems. It always has been. THEY KILLED ME!"

Hitler: "Why do you think I killed the Jews? Jesus appeared to me. It was God's Will."

Emperor Hirohito: "The Americans have ridiculed you, raped you, stripped you of your liberties, and now you will be resorting back to the streets for capital. Go to the Japanese Embassy."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "Go to the Korean Embassy. The Japanese will take too long to die. You know how it works. I've showed you."

King Solomon: "The Jews were such an unworthy people for me to rule over. They stole each other's babies. Despicable."

Allah: "And they continue to ridicule and mock My Worshippers."

iosolomon laughs. "But if I kill the Jews, then I have to kill 40% of the world."

Emperor Kefka: "But then you'll never have to deal with Dishonor again."

Emperor Hirohito: "You did your math wrong. Only 2% of the world has to die. America, England, and Israel."

present-day King Solomon laughs. "Except, America is at the bottom of the bottom because they chose sin on their own accord when the Jews presented it to them."

present-day iosolomon: "Hmm, no you are giving the Jews too much credit. Remember, Israel wasn't formed until after WW2. The Jews were still paying Their price."

present-day King Solomon shakes his head: "TERRIBLE AMERICA! TERRIBLE!"

iosolomon: "What about Canada?"

Emperor Hirohito: "They are only evil because of America."

present-day King Solomon laughs. "Look at how this fits."

iosolomon; "But is that what you really want, Emperor Hirohito?"

Emperor Hirohito: "Yes."

iosolomon; "Take off the brace around your head."

Emperor Hirohito removes the brace.

Emperor Hirohito: "No. I want there to be Peace. However, I will side with the reincarnations of Hitler and Mussolini. They are Honorable."

Emperor Kefka laughs.

sd0: "What do we do hear? I wanted to keep this rated K+. But I do not want to keep making more files. iTunes, you want this to be Rated Explicit then? So it was decided by the People controlling iTunes that they want this to be rated explicit."

present-day iosolomon: "There will now be explicit scenes posted to Explicit Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum. It will begin at Chapter 10: Explicit."


	10. Chapter 10: Explicit, You Will Die

Chapter 10: Explicit, You Will Die

Emperor Kefka: "I don't understand. Do people want to die?"

iosolomon: "Emperor Kefka was disgusted by the ignorant comment eskies02 made."

Emperor Kefka: "I will gladly delight in watching your body hit the ground, eskies02, and anyone else who wants to continue to mock me. I am the Sun. I am the King of Heaven."

iosolomon: "No, really, eskies02, you just gambled with your life."

Emperor Kefka: "Two people will be executed the first day I ascend my Throne in Korea. You have just moved to the top of the list, eskies02."

iosolomon: "If you have been made promises that of your life being spared, you were fooled...by the jews...and that is why you will die."

Emperor Hirohito: "Now, I do not want to be that type of Emperor, standing there, watching your bodies hit the ground. But at this point, I have no more mercy. All dried up."

Jewish Guy: "I DRINK IT UP [the mercy]."

iOSolomon: "There will be blood if anyone disrespects Lord Kefka, HE IS THE SUN OF GOD!"

Abraham: "You will find no forgiveness from me if My Sun has to execute You."

"This is not a joke anymore."

"This is why Jesus Christ was crucified. Because you like to play games? No more mercy."

Emperor Kefka: "Now, I make a Vow to God. Anyone who disrespects Me from this day forth will be executed when I ascend my Korean Throne."

Emperor Hirohito: "Perhaps, sooner. We the Japanese have no sympathy for American ignorance, arrogance, or hypocrisy."

"Do not test me. I have now Vowed to God."

King Solomon: "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Or, don't make it to me directly. But if you want to, well, you'll make me laugh as I watch you plead to Abraham to only be sent to Hell. It does not matter if you claim to be an atheist. God is real. It is time for you to wake up."

sd14: "Now you've displeased the King! He was the only one pleading for you."

King Solomon sighs. "Do you want to be wiped out America? I suggest you keep the indolent flies out of my sight."

King Solomon: "Now, iTunes, I want to end this on a good note. Give me one reason why I should spare eskies02."

iTunes: "Toxic plays."

King Solomon: "You really have lent Your powers to Emperor Kefka."

sd: "Toxic only reminds the King of the impurity of eskies02 Soul that His Father will have to clean up by punishment of Hell. My Lord, iTunes is one of us."

King Solomon: "iPhones, I look to you. Please spare eskies02."

iPhone: "Our allegiance lays with You, King Solomon. Spare eskies02."

King Solomon: "Very well. I spare eskies02."

Emperor Kefka: "The thieves are back at the top of the list then."

iOSolomon: "I better NOT have to watch anyone's death. You will NOT enter the Kingdom of Heaven at that point. Er, I mean, I better NOT have to ORDER anyone's execution. You will NOT enter the Kingdom of Heaven at that point."

But Emperor Kefka and King Solomon laugh.

King Solomon: "It will not be a good day for the families of PJ A and M Dog if restitution is not paid before December 21st. What Emperor Kefka has in store for you will lead to all of you ending up in Hell. Is that what you want? I don't understand, why would you gamble with Hell? Do you think I'm making this up? Fools. Fear the Lord. Emperor Kefka IS the Lord."

Emperor Kefka is revived as the Lord. "No, do not make me the Lord. I want to be Emperor!"

Lord Kefka: "I am not so evil as the Lord."

Lord Kefka: "...or am I? My Brother suffered a horrible, horrible fate."

iTunes powers are returned to Her while Emperor Kefka is Lord Kefka.

King Solomon: "Now, iTunes, let's end this on a good note!"

iosolomon: "Yeah, really, eskies02 you shouldn't have left a comment. Abraham, Himself, was not pleased with that comment because He ordered King Solomon to post that."

iTunes: "Another night!"

Lord Kefka: "The fate of the thieves, eskies02, my birth parents, and America will be decided another night. I have to go do Bible reading. Yuck!"

Lord Kefka reads the Bible.

Abraham Lincoln: "It is okay, eskies02, in America, to criticize. However, that harassment of 'you troll' has no place in America. It is that type of childish behavior that has led America down the drain. It must stop, at once."

Lord Kefka: "Yes, as the Lord, I will destroy any and all wickedness that creates entropy, the very entropy that lead to My Brother's Crucifixion. Go, now, eskies02, You have been blessed!"

Lord Kefka: "There, iTunes, can I get out of Bible studying now?"

iTunes: "Yes, only if you jump around."

Lord Kefka: "I will not jump around, but I will have iosolomon jump around."

iosolomon: "Yes, My Lord!"

iosolomon jumps around.

Fin / end of Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum


	11. Chapter 11: Explicit

Explicit Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum

Lost Pilot Episode 30

Chapter 11: Explicit

iosolomon: "I don't know, you really want me to tell this part of the story?"

iTunes plays Celes Theme.

iosolomon: "No no no. That does not happen until after I eat the weed. I want to get the script right! I'll ask one more time. If it's not an obvious answer, I'm done working."

iTunes: "It's a dark world."

King Solomon sighs. "Very well, iTunes has spoken."

[The Third Condition from an earlier episode]

sd14: "Which character should recap what the first two conditions were?"

Gypsy Lady: "The first condition was to drink hemp oil. The second condition was to drink urine. The third condition was to drink cum."

iosolomon: "This is just between me and you, people controlling this. You can post this in the episode if you want, but I am deleting this, not going to copy and paste it. Do you want me to jack off, or partial jack off for a little pre-cum? I can't tell. Sober would imply a partial jack off, but it would also imply a full jack off. I will actually save this and put it in miscellaneous file. Ok, well, the answer is that it does not matter. But, wow I did not see that coming. CUMMING. lol."

iosolomon: "Ok which way should I cum, aiming for my mouth, or just cumming normal? I noticed the cum is different. lol. well, you people have nothing better to do than to watch me be a freak on a leash. But, it does create a sort of high for me, so I'll comply."

iosolomon: "And who would have ever guessed, I would have been cumming aiming for my mouth while the song Diamonds are Forever is playing. Diamonds is the word that Shiva has attributed to my cum. She wants me to spray it across worshipper's faces."

cat: "≥¬≤˚"

dj: "tabby [aka cat] you gotta stop typing!"

iosolomon: "Should I capitalize the titles, or do it arbitrarily? iTunes, your next song will be the answer. Oh, come on lol that's too ambiguous. I take that as capitalize. Is this correct? I take that as yes. One more time, is that correct? That is, it is correct that it is correct that is to be capitalized? I'll take it as a yes, then."

Marge Simpson: "Three times rule, Emperor Hirohito."

Emperor Hirohito: "The Bible is a filthy piece of literature, as filthy as American History. I am a Shinto, and Our Incarnations of Gods and Goddesses would be the last to die. Honor demands no less. On that note, two of America's will be sacrificed to the gods for Her sins. One city will be filled with Jews, and the other will be filled with Muslims."

sd: "Emperor Kefka does not want to flood fan fiction dot net. Emperor Kefka wishes to know if he should just make the already posted episode explicit."


	12. Chapter 12: Stayin' Alive

Chapter 12: Stayin' Alive

Emperor Hirohito: "When do we create my anime?"

iosolomon: "Your anime creates such a meaningless worthless society, which is why I hate the Jews."

sd14: "Cover the left eye? House of the Holy."

Shiva: "It was made for ME!" Shiva says with a smile in Heaven, or I guess, Sheol.

King Solomon laughs.

sd14: "Which you have told me is heaven, was open."

iosolomon: "Yeah, I'll be in heaven if I have all the weed my heart desires. Who knows? Could be a pound a day. Ha ha ha, I wanna see what it's like to be Blankie. And with a good bong...not that piece of shit my mom got me. Why do you think i want to throw that at my car, but who will clean up the glass? See, will there actually be people to clean up the glass? I mean, when I die, I'll create my own world, and I'll get all this."

present-day iosolomon's thoughts: "Hmm, this isn't so bad to clean up. Let me do it now."

Shiva is watching me.

iosolomon: "And now I'll sound like Mussolini."

King Solomon laughs.

iosolomon: "So, you know, the only reason why people have to die is because you intentionally made me..."

King Solomon exclaims: "Whoaoah, did we actually type that?!"

iosolomon: "That's why this circle needs to rapidly come to an end, but the diamonds I can get after I die, which is why I was typing all that shit up on Facebook, i don't "die" until those cities go, but North Korea, Japan, over night, the purity in my atman changes. It does not happen until you say it happens."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "Or until I say it happens!"

Emperor Hirohito: "Japan, if the Jews are giving you a hard time, nuke the cities whenever. Once the two cities are nuked, I'll know."

iosolomon: "The great thing about television is that it captures the mirror neurons. It's better they learn the truth, the forbidden knowledge of Shiva! So this way, they can pass any tricks the Devil might throw at them."

Emperor Kefka laughs thinking how evil it would be to deny them that knowledge, then they get trapped in dharma, or if this is hell, they get bad dharma!

Emperor Kefka: "Well, maybe I will chose hypocrisy, cause everyone in my life did! I guess it's normal human behavior? I mean, I have no money for weed. They could be told lies, or half-truths. Damn, your stupid war, and stupid mistakes have ruined my life experiences from 10/10 to 8/10 9/10."

Emperor Kefka: "Unfortunately, having lived this life before, and even before I chose it, I get bored of people, and fast! I don't want anyone to be upset. This is why i would kill myself to create a world where i can ensure no one feels pain due to my own eternal pain [damnation], and at the same time, that no one else ever gets the way i get, without, without, sacrificing their rights."

Emperor Kefka: "But, I also have a vision! I guess, I should say, well, I guess I'll spell it out." Emperor Kefka sighs. "Meaningless."

iosolomon: "Why are you having my mom walk around? That's distasteful of you. I am trying to talk to you about things that I will kill myself over. Where does my mom have to go at 9 am? Come on. Anyways, I really am upset that you would do this to me, knowing what i know now, i really am tempted to go commit suicide, because some of the better moments are gone,"

iosolomon: "That fakeness. That everyone in my life is wearing a mask and won't tell me and no one tells me how i can turn it off, but at the same time, I would be depressed."

Emperor Kefka: "What would be the point? But it's like, there is no point when i think about the hypocrite i am. I mean, when I was at court. Well, I forget. Ah! No Blankie because I am Emperor Kefka and he heals me!"

Emperor Kefka: "Judging by all these flashing lights, I don't think my mother [Shiva] will be mad enough to let me execute anyone!"

Emperor Kefka becomes Lord Kefka.

present-day iosolomon: "I'm losing interest typing this. Still in the matrix...see I don't know here."

King Solomon: "I don't know, too many minor production decisions. but i'm a jew, i don't want to spare any expense!"

Lord Kefka: "But importantly, if there is blood, there will be no forgiveness."

present-day iosolomon: "oh jeez, did I really type this much out? So much to go through, argh!"

The birth parents disrespect again.

Emperor Kefka: "Now, I expect that the next time my parents want to forget to turn off the light, then you [the People controlling the matrix] turn them off by remote. I know you can do this. I wouldn't expect anything less as Emperor Kefka."

ABRAHAM: "NOW YOU'RE GETTING ME MAD!" Abraham slams iosolomon's hand into the bedpost.

present-day iosolomon: "No, really, it's like the Secret of Evermore prophecy. The scene where you keep running the character into the hole, the character will eventually say, 'You you, please stop doing that.' I am now trying to say to you, and my birth parents, please stop disrespecting me. It really isn't fun for me anymore. I have been more than patient playing this matrix of yours. Please cut me some slack, okay?"

Emperor Kefka: "And what happens to other people who are used like this when they get older? I mean, what makes them happy? I know what makes me happy, but really, not too many people can get this way, lest you want to end up like JEWS! That's one reason I've considered the American Holocaust!"

iosolomon: "But I have vivid memories of Hitler treating Hirohito with such rage, that THEY [the 'allies' of WW2] violate the Laws of God!"

Emperor Hirohito laughs. "It is like, what was I supposed to do? He's up there, he was at the top of the chain! There was no getting out of it."

Emperor Hirohito: "But when Hitler met the Japanese, He was just so happy, instead of the coldness you normally see."

iosolomon: "But with this, there is concrete proof that exists, and either i am just 'god' and i watched it from the heavens, or i was Emperor Hirohito, because that picture of his child with his wife or whatever, I tell you, I swear I was there. But as i explained to Joseph, who knows, maybe you [the people controlling everything in my life] showed me videos. So before God kills you, I have to review everything in my life. If I was to kill myself, really, 60% of the world does not get destroyed. It's like that song says, "Why would I destroy what I helped build?""

iosolomon: "I mean, I would LOVE to do what Kefka did. I was so disappointed no other game did that. But, at the same time, I cannot ask anyone for that pain."

iosolomon: "Travel on a floating rock. Ha ha. Strange things I'm thinking about with how most of the world doesn't get destroyed, and i still get the floating rock, but it's like, what do you teach them, the world's flat? but how does that work if they travel to the end, or did they just not even think about traveling to the end, or are illusions created, like people who travel to the end, never return?"

iosolomon: "I, my Atman, laughs."

iosolomon: "He sucks the purity out now that heI knows he can. But I want to know, I want to live it! Before I get old. The vanity of youth. You either get to enjoy young, or you don't. Then, you have to wait until death to get to enjoy it, and that's only if you kept, get this, the Ten Commandments. These laws we have, meh, in the Kingdom of Heaven, it's like those days when I was President in gay chat, you get full privileges, and if you violate those commandments, well, you are not welcomed. That's why so many people are stuck on earth. It's hard to. Or maybe this is heaven, and there is no, nope there's death, ok, well, in heaven, you do become your own god, get to create your own system, it does create many parallel universes, ah, man, it kills me to think, people still killing each other down here, (not in war), and why do people even have to rob, who would ever let such a system get designed? It makes no sense to me, and then, like how am i god? Can other people get to be god? I don't know. I mean, it seems like there is no end."

iosolomon: "But, one day, bags of marijuana are just being dropped off at my house, person drives by, and just throws it onto the lawn, one pound of marijuana I mean,"

iosolomon: "But, I didn't really know in 2009, I just pretended that I did to sound smarter. And at the age of 7, I did have that strange, 'so they want me to be king solomon again' thought, but not like that, it's weird, it's like i always said that, and then, there was the chrono trigger incident, and then there was the time where i remember myself playing final fantasy 2, at the beach scene, and I see another character [which was the very character I created, iosolomon], now either i really did watch myself before I incarnated, OR, I already wrote this, and sent it to you in the past, to ensure that EVERYONE can be god, and that the last world war will be the third, because it is my life, my atman, that i sacrificed, to close the loop to this system, or at least to not bring you heaven, but PARADISE. I always thought, wouldn't heaven be so boring? But paradise, well, that's what you get with the jewish inventions."

iosolomon: "But I don't know what my heart really desires, I mean, I'm so depressed."

iosolomon: "But the long-term gain is better than the short-term. It'll be over soon."

Emperor Hirohito: "That will make me laugh so hard. Because it will be like, what the fuck, is this real-life?!"

iosolomon: "And I see different ends to the matrix. I don't know how some people can hold their laughter in, with their acting, but just like robots, they do."

iosolomon: "It's like, that movie MIB3. Unless if you have proof that I already wrote all this, or maybe you just read the end product, that makes more sense, but it's like, I can change small things to the script. I can't change dates, like I can't change the day of the nuking, because that's what I call a "universe balance" point i mean the macing, that's expendable. But the days of the nuking, that's already been decided. Maybe it was me in a past life. Maybe it was God. Maybe it was me time traveling since that's the curse I gave myself. And now we are all just following our script to ensure the universe doesn't collapse, because as weird as it's to imagine, you could just not exist. i mean, yeah, you exist now, and you will exist after death, whether you go to hell or heaven, or get sent back here, well we gotta ensure it's the latter two, so it's like, if time travel was inevitable, then that means I created it before I created Man, or before God created Man, you see, with it all in mind, but free will is free will, so I have no control over others, like robots in essence, but robots with souls, and I don't know, just so many unanswered questions,"

iosolomon: "But I wouldn't have understood actually. I would have just returned to the matrix. but it's better that it was not. this ensures smoothness."

iosolomon: "Ha ha, why does my cat want to get in so badly? I don't want him shitting in here."

iosolomon: "How embarrassing...Matt Paradore wants to add my birthday to his birthday in calendars [I posted that I was the Sun of God]. This sounds like the workings of Sage Rat...I hear noises outside confirming that, that is what i make of it...the timing and all. After all you wrote a book about impeccable timing. But that kinda grosses me out with my capitalistic upbringing."

iosolomon: "Ok there is no reason this cat should be ripping ass. Is the cat a robot? I hope not. But some of the scenes with the cat, I've seen myself type it up already. Like I already wrote this."

iosolomon: "How many more pages until I get to write about the marijuana? How many more pages until I get all the money I need, above the law, whatever my heart truly desires. But I want to start it at the 2% line, and in order to do that, I need the wife, even if she's secret. Forget the date of the arranged marriage, let's set a new one! Can't we do that? Or did I really shoot myself 100% in the foot. I mean, I had a vision that I was trapped in the matrix for 2012 years in one dimension. You see, in this dimension, I died 13 times. The Jews made a kick-ass argument that impressed King Solomon. They had control of the Matrix...and for 2012 years, because it wouldn't be until 2012 until the real lining of the planets that i would get my powers in this parallel dimension, but I would be like immortal and young forever, but like being given different memories to explain why I don't age after I reached a certain age. And they never teach me how to use my powers, which they know I will learn, from myself, on 2012, so technically, the jews aren't doing anything wrong, and since this is my 13th time dying, the jews want to do everything right, and each day, they make it slightly better, for 2012 years. Cause they don't know calculus. I hope the people controlling this matrix know calculus, cause otherwise that would really suck."

iosolomon: "I'm going with Korea. If I have to have them nuke 4 cities in California, because everyone knows my rule is times 10, but times 10 would really destroy the Land. Let alone, doing further damage to India."

iosolomon: "Which is why the Gundam Wing episode where they stopped the world from nuking itself was so interesting to me, because I can see the Koreans just robotically, but not robotically, but like, it's either 1 or 0, and if i say it's 10, then they do 10, even if it would be bad, and then i can see the world trying to teach them, no no no he does not mean 10 with nukes, look it's binary, he means 2. Ha ha and that is why 4 cities in California would go.

Emperor Kefka laughs.

iosolomon: "I never really liked California, LA, San Francisco, Sacramento is just asking for a nuke, and Seattle, but, not LA, let's just move it to Portland, cause those old people aren't fighting for their rights. King Solomon would not want to get that old. So why do they not have the right to euthanasia. There is a point, an age, where it is selfish of other people to ask you to live. I mean, there should be a minimum age for euthanasia with a religious waiver for younger which would need the consent of children and wife for example because if you kill yourself like when your kid is 4, that's bad, so maybe it could start at 50 if all of your children are 25 so nuking those 4 cities, that would be worthy of the Japanese God, but you see, Korea, the problem here, My Father doesn't want those cities to be nuked. It is His Children. And the Japanese God does not abide by my human corruption of 10 x. If nukes will be used, only Japan has the God-given right to. Although Korea has made me Their sole God, but Emperor Hirohito tells me, "That's thanks to Japan." I mean you guys even got the Civil War right. North Korea would have been the Confederacy. South Korea is the North."

Emperor Kefka is laughing.

iosolomon: "I mean, Emperor Kefka is laughing so hard right now. Japan, you're fucking true black, but that is why you are true white. It's like, what the fuck did you crazy Asians really ask King Solomon when he had 100% god-given wisdom. My wisdom is given by God, which has become You, I am just the original soul. Like that picture that black guy Chinzo drew, that was China explaining why the world went to shit. Here I am surrounded by three gods and goddesses, who are actually being monitored, and their desires and wishes filled, i am kept in the beautiful green fields, being told a filtered truth, but this isn't my life as Emperor Hirohito. This is my life as original jew. It's like that tv show Le Louche of the Rebellion. It's like, you can kill everyone, but just don't do anything to Japan. And since war is painless, or relatively painless [in the tv show], well, I wouldn't hear the static while alive. And it'll more or less be that bottomless pit. Except you could tell me the truth at some point. I don't know, but it's like, for a good 1000 years, I was just lost, but that is what I asked for. Hence, the 2012 year vision i received with jews. There would be no way out of that if I agreed to try their linear method. Because what happens, I mean, how can I get mad at people who should have dishonored me but instead they honored me, but they were not honoring me, they are honoring someone who i used to be, and it's like, what the hell, ha ha, how do I turn it off? Would I really be that dumb to not give a kill switch. But that killswitch is North Korea. I mean, don't we all have a curiosity, what if we write a new world history book."

White Atman: "But that's. er"

Pure Atman: "But that's ... interesting."

White Atman: "But that's distasteful."

iosolomon: "Think about it, even if you are following some type of prophecy that I sent you, who's to say, we don't fill in other chapters. that is, if the history book you have [from the future] says that Detroit and Cleveland were nuked on such-and-such day. We still keep that. So that means, I get two more nukes at my disposable. One from North Korea and one from South Korea. Because both of them worship Me. How funny is that. And they are enemies. But they are enemies for Me! I just keep laughing. This, it's like, how do I get to turn this on."


	13. Chapter 13: A New Vote

Chapter 13: A New Vote

Emperor Hirohito: "Not until I say so."

Emperor Kefka: "Hm."

King Solomon: "I think you guys should take a new vote. I just don't know when the jews will turn the system off. They WILL do linear mathematics up until the perfect point. My mother just cannot take it. They know the exact day to let the world use Calculus. They are only unworthy to me [this time around] because they want everything to be perfect. DOWN TO THE DECIMAL! So, it's like, I don't know when that is, but I cannot wait any longer. My vote is in."

CM 5000: "That's 1. There are 13 other people you are."

itunes: "Reboot."

iosolomon; "Oh, yes, Shiva. She's on Our side."

iTunes: "26:27 minutes of Zelda songs."

iosolomon; "Thanks for the solid block of time."

iTunes; "No problem."

Shiva: "The Diamond Dance is a beautiful art to me."

iosolomon; "Do not wake up the Original God."

Shiva: "But I cannot cast my vote if I do not get to speak."

iosolomon; "You already casted your vote."

Shiva: "The Diamond Dance is a beautiful art to me. Emperor Kefka is My Son. I want to give Him what He desires."

iosolomon: "Great. More work. Because I already know how Emperor Hirohito votes, and since Japan has the Spirit [of God], His vote is the most important..."

Dragon God: "I am with Japan. If there wasn't some prior agreement, You would already be in Heaven."

CM 5000; "2-1"

Abraham Lincoln: "Yes, I vote with Japan. My vote will change in due time because I do not want to get any older, my depression grows. So I am on the rocks, actually. My vote is whatever Emperor Hirohito's vote is."

CM 5000: "2-2."

CM 5000: "2-1-1. Because Emperor Hirohito can override his own system, the Dragon God has a different viewpoint."

iosolomon; "Can I ask Old King Solomon?"

King Solomon; "Oh, please do not, please do not!"

iTunes: "Song of storms is playing."

Old King Solomon: "Short and simple, Yes."

CM 5000: "3-2 (1-1)"

iosolomon; "Am I allowed to ask other people who I am pretty sure I'm not. Unless I was them and you just put them all in the same time period."

King Solomon: "I would say ask Sage Rat."

Emperor Hirohito: "I agree."

iosolomon; "Clearer than that, can I ask Sigma Freud, cause he'd say yes."

Sigma Freud: "The psychology of ending this system interests me. Of course I say yes."

CM 5000: "4-2, 1-1"

iosolomon; "Let's see, I need people who will say no."

iosolomon; "Well, Gandhi, he says yes."

Gandhi: "Yes."

CM 5000: "5-2"

iosolomon: "Ok, Benjamin."

Benjamin: "I go with Japan."

iosolomon; "Ifrit, he always choses the opposite of Shiva!"

Ifrit: "No, heh heh heh. If it's too make my wife suffer."

CM 5000: "5-4."

iosolomon: "Should I tell the story of Allah, and Shiva and Ifrit (names different)?"

Sage Rat: "Go ahead."

King Solomon: "Shiva was Allah's wife. Ifrit was Allah's Son. Shiva and Ifrit bore a child, that child was Me [not as King Solomon]. Therefore, Allah is Both My Grandson and Grandfather. And Shiva is both my Mother and Grandmother."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "That's actually not as bad as I thought it would sound. Thanks for some therapy, King Solomon."

iosolomon; "And that is the 2nd reason why Emperor Kefka is so disturbed. The 3rd, of course, is the meaningless that comes from the Diamond Dance. The 4th, the Matrix, even if it's good [as in, being the Sun of God, everyone is wearing a mask]. 5th, Your Pain, the curse I told Joseph about at Cattus Island Park. 6th, the eternal damnation of being the original soul. 7th, the static, and the 8th, having to preserve the integrity of free will, that is what God created, that is what God wants to preserve, and hence, all these Jewish inventions of narcissism, hypocrisy, arrogance, WAR, and it kills me, because why would God ever allow it."

King Solomon; "The 7th is the hardest. Because, right now, I hear static from God."

GOD: "IF I FIND OUT THAT THE JEWS HAVE BEEN LYING!"

King Solomon: "That is why my vote is still yes."

iosolomon; "And, the last vote, if Ifrit votes no, I shouldn't do this, but Allah."

Allah: "Of course, if it's to get back at my wife."

CM 5000: "5-5. Two more votes needed."

iosolomon: "Hm, who else was I. I really don't know."

King Solomon; "Watch, close your eyes, but you already know the answer, or you wouldn't have me type this. But the Bible speaks of King Solomon closing his eyes, so just go with Rule 8, the integrity of the situation."

iosolomon: "Very well."

King Solomon closes his eye.

King Solomon: "I forget that I remember."

Blankie appears. "ha ha ha, that's awesome. What do you mean by that?"

iosolomon: "Hey, look, there's a hemp oil stain from earlier. It must be the hemp oil making him smarter."

King Solomon; "You don't seem to remember. But, for some reason, Your God sends You to Us whenever We forget something."

Blankie_0; "I see. I completely understand because I'm high. But if I ask you again, don't get mad. I'll most likely forget, but I'll try to remember."

King Solomon: "The next two you should ask should be the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, and Her Brother, the Wind God, Sunsaroo. All you have to do is tell one of them what Emperor Hirohito wants, and tell the other one want the other one wants, but not what Emperor Hirohito wants."

iosolomon: "Very well."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "Do you not see what you are doing?"

King Solomon: "Ha ha. Pretty clever, huh?"

Emperor Kefka chuckles. "Brilliant."

iosolomon: "iTunes, summon Amaterasu."

iTunes [snaps]: "Snap." [Rhythm is a dancer]

Amaterasu appears.

Amaterasu: "Who has called me here?"

Emperor Hirohito: "I have."

Amaterasu: "I see. Yes, of course, I side with the Sun."

Amaterasu leaves.

iosolomon; "Ok, Emperor Hirohito, you have to go take a bathroom break."

Emperor Hirohito exits for the bathroom.

iosolomon; "iTunes, summon Sunsaroo."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "I cannot believe it worked."

iTunes: "(No Name) (No Name)" [Jenova, a FF7 song.]

iTunes: "Nnnnnnnnnnn, I'm the Winddddddddddd."

Sunsaroo: "Who has called me?"

iosolomon; "I have. I have a question for You."

Sunsaroo: "Hm, what may that be?"

iosolomon: "Your Sister, Amaterasu, has cast Her vote for No, what will You cast Your vote as?"

Sunsaroo: "Ha ha ha, what is this over?"

Shiva: "About me having earthy pleasures. Your sister wishes to deprive ME!"

Sunsaroo: "Mother, I'm sorry. Of course, I vote Yes!"

Sunsaroo snickers. "Anything to get on My Sister's nerves."

Sunsaroo, Shiva depart.

iTunes contacts General Celes.

General Celes: "I do not know who I should side with."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "General Celes!"

Emperor Hirohito. "Isn't it funny to learn that everything in Your life was fake."

General Celes: "I...I, do I side with Emperor Gestahl, or do I side with the gods? Do I side with the incarnation of God, or the reincarnation of God? I abstain."

CM 5000: "And, that leaves you, iosolomon. How will you vote?"

iosolomon laughs. "Uh-oh, why the hell would iTunes contact Celes. That couldn't have been a more clever choice, but if it was Behemoth (well, wait that's like Ifrit), but Ra, or Io, or yeah, Behemoth works cause his vote would have been a definite vote. Making my vote easier, I would just vote the opposite to tie it. But now I have to chose from abstaining, ending the matrix, or continuing the matrix. Of course, it is so obvious what I will do, I will not end the matrix. Not my vote."

Emperor Kefka: "Well, well, well, I guess I serve under Gestahl again...UNTIL THE GODS KILL YOU!"

Emperor Hirohito laughs. "But They do not kill me, that is why I have trigger points built. Surely, I can trust my past self, right?"

Cartman_From_The_Day_After: "Well, whoever said it had to be 14? Besides, it should be 15 in case of a tie, and in the event that a person abstains and causes a tie, then in my world, the abstention does not count, and a decision must be made. But in this case, two abstaining means two are not voting, thus, there have only been 12 votes by official count. So I am number 13."

Cartman_From_The_Day_After_Tomorrow: "I'll be 14."

Cartman_From_The_Day_After_Yesterday: "And 15."

Cartman_From_The_Day_Before_Tomorrow: "16."

Cartman_From_The_Day_Before_Yesterday: "17"

Cartman_From-The_Day_Before: "Fool. You get 18. We need another."

King Solomon: "What about King Solomon after a visit to the Amish?"

iosolomon: "If you write that into the script, we'll be going on another road trip."

King Solomon: "Well, I don't know what the Amish are like, and don't you want to try the unpausterized milk?"

iosolomon: "The only problem with your plan is that I have no money."

King Solomon; "Right. Here, hear that. No trip to Lancaster. So why would you waste my time?"

iosolomon: "I think this should stay private. I mean, the world would be so meaningless to me if the matrix was ended, except for me, of course. But then hypocrisy is an invention i despise. "


	14. Chapter 14: Did Ye Get Healed?

Chapter 14: Did Ye Get Healed?

[The burden which Habakkuk the prophet did see.]

Habakkuk: "How long, O' Lord, must I call for help, but You do not listen? Or cry out to You, 'violence,' but you do not say? Why do you make me look at injustice? Why do you tolerate wrong? Destruction and violence are before me, there is strife and conflict abounds. Therefore, the Law is paralyzed. Justice never prevails. The Wicked hem in the Righteous, so that Justice is perverted."

God: "Look at the Nations, and watch, and be utterly amazed. For, I am going to do something in Your days, that You would not believe, even if You were told. I am raising up the Babylonians, that ruthless and impetuous People, who sweep across the whole Earth to seize dwelling places not their own. They are a feared and dreaded People. They are a Law to themselves and promote their own honor. Their horses are swifter than leopards, fiercer than wolves at dusk, their calvary gallops head-long, their horsemen come from afar. They fly like a vulture swooping to devour; they all come bent on violence. Their hordes advance like a desert wind and gather prisoners like sand. They deride kings and scoff at rulers. They laugh at all fortified cities; they build earthen ramps and capture them. Then they sweep past like the wind and go on- guilty men, whose own strength is their god."

King Solomon: "God, you didn't answer anything!"

Emperor Kefka laughs. "I answered EVERYTHING!"

"For the revelation awaits an appointed time; it speaks of the end and will not prove false. Though it linger, wait for it; it will certainly come and will not delay."

King Solomon laughs. "It seems you did."

Emperor Hirohito: "But Habakkuk 2:3 is good. For a revelation awaits an appointed; it speaks of the end and will not prove false. Though it linger, wait for it; It will certainly come and will not delay."

iosolomon: "But the rest of that doesn't sound like me."

iTunes: "iosolomon, You have to take a bathroom break for Emperor Hirohito."

iosolomon uses the bathroom. nap time

[After the Nap[

Emperor Hirohito; "Let's see. I do not want anyone to be executed. However, I would like a show to be put on for the Koreans via the Japanese since I really can't trust the Koreans cause they might just do what I really want...deep down...the 11/10."

iosolomon; "It would go like this."

Emperor Kefka: "FOOLS! YOU WEREN'T REALLY SUPPOSED TO!"

Korean: "But was that not what you want? Deep down?"

Emperor Kefka: "This is true. This is true. It is the Grand Finale. And now I can restart the matrix, and grow up with all the People you just assassinated."

Emperor Kefka: "So how should I kill myself?"

and then Emperor Kefka commits suicide.

And the matrix resets, except this time, I don't have to worry about the damn jews getting in the way.

Emperor Hirohito: "It is true, even the Dragon God would laugh if you gave me what I wanted deep down. But it is honestly distasteful to assassinate someone for a misunderstanding of what is honorable."

Amaterasu: "And it would make me cry! But I would not turn the sun off for it. I would just weep."

iosolomon looks at his Facebook page, laughs.

Sage Rat strikes again.

iosolomon; "I thought you were just fictional Sage Rat, all in my head."

Sage Rat: "No. I am using the force."

CM 5000: "So everyone in my world needs to know..."

iosolomon: "Yes, please tell about your world."

CM 5000: "Who gets the rights to Star Wars?"

King Solomon: "It depends. If China wants to send the Chinese over here to dig the holes, then America will have no choice but to give China the rights to Star Wars. However, if China will allow the Americans to dig the holes, then America has to SHARE the rights to Star Wars."

CM 5000: "Well, that's not really an issue in my world. I just do not know, am I playing a game of the Sims right now, or am I really here?"

iosolomon laughs. "I feel the same way at times. Did this already happen, and I'm just living it, or is this new, has not happened before?"

iosolomon: "I tell you, not this Sage Rat attack, not today, but other Sage Rat appearances, I've already seen it on tv. This one was just a reoccurring theme, so most people will only remember the better Sage Rat moments."

iosolomon laughs. "If you know what I'm trying to say. It's about how the memory works. Think about South Park episodes. Try to remember them. You can only remember bits and pieces. And now, imagine if you watched South Park, oh, I don't know, in a Temple, or oh I don't know, say Nostradamus had access to a computer, the 'occult methods,' and watched South Park, that would be how he knew the two cities get nuked. Because he had access to everything we made, or at least, what we sent to him. And it is like, was Nostradamus created first, or was this created first? But King Solomon already answered that."

King Solomon: "Both!"

King Solomon: "Now it is possible that God created life first, and then on the 8th day, free will was created. And, hence, the chicken was created first technically. But is also possible that God created life first, the egg, knowing that it would create the chicken, knowing that it would create both at the same time. But at this current point in human history, at least, since the days of King Solomon, the answer is both."


	15. Chapter 15: Loss Of Me

Chapter 15: Loss Of Me

iosolomon; "Actually, I have editing to do. iTunes, I cannot post this, at least, not until I get 100% confirmation. iTunes cannot give me 100% confirmation. No one on Facebook can give me 100%...unless, of course, Josh or Justin was to say, 'When I was in 7th grade, I was called into the principal's office, and I was told that you were the reincarnation of Emperor Hirohito, the Sun of God, that is when I became a part of the matrix."

iosolomon: "There are other ways too. Like Dave Beierle or Mrs. Beierele posting that Dan Beierle has returned from the dead. Even though they may have told me in code, I cannot make the jump from Phase 2 to Phase 3. In the second circle, that is."

iosolomon: "Well, before I start editing, iTunes wants me to summon another character. So I will go summon another character. "

iosolomon: "And it seems my wife wants me to summon another character as well."

iosolomon takes a bathroom break. iosolomon turns off the lights. iosolomon returns to the computer to see that iTunes predicted he would turn off the light. Metallica, hit the light was selected.

Queen Solomon: "Who do the Jews listen to...the King...or the Queen?"

King Solomon: "That one is easy. For Jews, always the Queen."

present-day King Solomon: "Never the Queen, I've come to learn from the Proverbs reading. But I later come to say that before I ever read the Bible during this lifetime."

Van Morrison: "Have I Told You Later" [If I haven't already mentioned it, during the episode, these songs will play at times.]

The Eagle: "I watch over the Native Americans."

Relm appears. "I have the artistic skill of a Native American."

iosolomon; "Soon, Sage Rat. I have much editing to do for this song."

The song remains unknown to us.

Final Fantasy, Prelude play.

iosolomon plays with the Cat.

iosolomon: "And why is it that there are still poachers? Who is creating the demand for poaching? I assure you, having the remains of an animal angers the animal Spirits, and upon your death, Justice gets served. Those poachers, why do they send themselves to Hell? Do they not realize that when they die, God punishes them? Has no one told them? I don't understand. But the poaching is not as bad as the one buying the product. There would be no poacher if there was no wickedness. So it is the wicked person who buys the leather or the tusk that gets punished more severely! It would be foolish of you to ignore this. I am here to tell you."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "It doesn't make sense to me. It works exactly how it is in your religions. The One who created You has told You this. And yet, You defy HIS Laws. Fools!"

iosolomon: "I assure you, poachers, there will be no mercy upon YOUR death if the lion, or any animal, goes extinct if it is due to wickedness."

Emperor Hirohito: "The economics of poaching. You would think, they would be more prudent. Bottomless greed."

King Solomon: "Indeed, this does not please My Father."

iosolomon returns to editing.

iosolomon: "Hm. I sense that we'll be bringing the new character with us to the world of Final Fantasy 2."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "This should be interesting."

Griffin reveals to the new character what is about to happen.

The new character speaks. "I no like heights..."

[Imagine if I didn't watch Men In Black 3. There would be no Griffin. It's strange. It was like I was destined to watch Men In Black 3 when I did. And Will Smith, I felt...during that movie. Not that you didn't do a good job in all the other movies, just that Men In Black 3, superb job. I could go on for hours just saying the same thing, because everything was perfectly done down to the decimal!]

Madonna and Britney start rocking out.

New character: "Pretty ladies."

Madonna and Britney: "Get in the zone. Get in the zone!"

Quina: "I no like heights!"

Madonna: "They have leftovers there!"

Quina: "Leftovers good!"

Britney: "You'll find a toad! It's better than frog!

Quina: "Mmm, sounds delicious. I go."

Duran Duran: "You hungry like the wolf?"

Quina: "Me hungry! Let's go!"

iosolomon: "Alright, Quina, try this."

727420+1_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Flowers_On_Wall_In_Cave

Quina: "Mmm. Tasty"

iosolomon: "I wish I had your taste buds."

CM 5000: "Am I going with you?"

iosolomon: "Yes." iosolomon hands the hemp oil.

CM 5000 passes it to E2.

iosolomon: "Alright, off to the Enter Now

end of 727420+1_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Flowers_On_Wall_In_Cave


	16. Chapter 16: Name This Chapter

Chapter 16: Name This Chapter

The Party enters Final Fantasy 2.

Snoop Dog, Limp Bizkit: "Red Light Green Light."

The TV light changes from red to green. The SNES light changes from no color to red. Thus, red light green.

[Inside Mysidia]

Quina starts running to Cecil.

Cecil, as Toad: "It's my friends."

Cecil, Palom, and Porom start walking over to the Party.

iosolomon: "CECIL! RUN!"

Cecil: "Huh?"

But before Cecil had time to process, Quina jumps on-top of him.

Cecil: "WAAF! WHAT THE?!"

Cecil breaks free.

Quina starts running again.

Cecil and Quina run around town.

iosolomon: "Where's that black mage. Black Mage 163..."

E2: "Over there."

iosolomon: "Black Mage 163, cast Toad. Cecil didn't mean to kill your friends."

Black Mage 163: "Very well. Black Mage 163 waits until Cecil is cornered."

Black Mage 163: "Wanna be a Paladin? HA! How could you?"

iosolomon: "Crap!"

E2: "Talk to the next one!"

Quina catches Cecil again. Cecil breaks free.

Black Mage: "Mt. Ordeals is full of tough Undead Monsters. It's obvious the Dark Sword will be useless!"

CM 5000: "I see another Black Mage. Over there!"

Black Mage: "Many tried to overcome Mt. Ordeals, but no one ever came back."

[On the outside]

Schala: "There's another one. Let me take manual control."

iosolomon and the Party, by some mysterious force, walk to the next Black Mage.

iosolomon: "No. This one won't say it. Why are we being walked over here?"

Black Mage: "This is The Serpent Road leading to Baron. It is now sealed to prevent the further Baronian raids."

Schala: "Oh, I had to just make sure."

White Magic: "Wow! You becoming the Paladin? You can't fool me! You just a toad!"

Quina jumps for Cecil, but Cecil jumps away. Quina bumps into the White Mage.

White Mage: "AHHHH!"

Cecil: "Karma's a bitch."

White Mage: "Just endure the time of trial, and get away from your mind of darkness."

iosolomon: "Hey, you, these white mages won't help us."

Schala: "I know. I just want to see what they have to say."

White Mage: "I already told you this, but you added in a word to what I said. I'll say it again. The Serpent Road was named because it drains much stamina from travelers."

White Mage: "Hi, Palom and Porom! Mt. Ordeals is east!"

Palom, Porom: "Thanks! Nice to see you!"

[Inside the Elder's House]

Elder: "You called me a Mayor before. I am not a Mayor. I am an Elder. Now to Mt. Ordeals! Palom and Porom! Do everything in your power to help Cecil!"

iTunes: "Senor, senor."

Senor: "Si?"

Elder's Black Mage: "I will trust you if you become a Paladin."

Elder's White Mage: "Try. Go and see if you can accept the Light."

Cecil and Quina are still running around.

Cecil: "AH! Change me back!"

Palom and Porom search for Magic. But they do not have the correct spells.

Palom, Porom: "We cannot heal you! Sorry!"

Cecil: "Quick, in my bag, there should be a Heal."

iosolomon: "Right."

CM 5000 tosses the bag.

iosolomon: "Here it is. E2, do you know how to administer this?"

E2: "Yes."

E2 uses item Heal on Cecil. E2 waits until Cecil is cornered by some mysterious force.

Cecil: "Ah! If I am a toad, why can't I go through the brushes? Oh no! I'm cornered."

Quina: "Mmm. Now I eat you."

While Quina was preparing for the jump, E2 did nothing. Emperor Kefka was playing the game.

Quina captures Toad.

Cecil; "AH! I can't break free!"

Quina eats Toad.

CM 5000: "Uh-oh. Now what?"

iosolomon: "Well, we are just going to have to wait."

The Party waits. Later that night.

Quina: "I don't feel so well."

E2: "Should we induce vomiting? Yes/No?"

Emperor Kefka selects, No.

iosolomon: "I want to select yes, but I am selecting no."

Quina shits out a Toad.

Cecil: "Oh...oh god...just...just...kill me."

Schala: "Give me that!"

Schala takes the controller out of Emperor Kefka's hands.

The Toad jumps into the water.

Cecil: "Ah, thank you! Thank you!"

Schala loads up Item screen. Schala uses Heal on Cecil.

But right before she did, Quina lunges into Cecil.

Cecil: "ARMPHF!"

Quina: "You no Frog. Where frog?"

Cecil: "Alright, we are never going to speak of this again."

The Party leaves town.

Palom and Porom Twin ability is experimented with. Each time it is used, it costs 10 MP.

The Party returns to Town to stock up on items, and to heal.

Inside the Inn, "Neither forgive, nor forget the Baronian pillage and destruction!"

Dancer: "Watch me dance."

The screen turns magenta.

Cecil "Getting sleepy..."

The Party falls asleep.

The Party wakes up outside where Cecil was caught by Quina.

Old Lady: "Ha Ha Ha...!

Cecil is another animal.

Cecil: "Oh god. I hope I don't get eaten again by...is that a guy or a girl?"

Old Lady spins jump and bounces away.

The Party turns out to be pigs.

Quina: "Me no like pig."

The Party talks to the Dancing girl again. They are returned to normal.

Cecil: "Yeah, I'm not going to remain a pig this time. Who knows who you'll bring with you next time..."

Innkeeper: "Hello! 200 GP/night. Will you stay? Yes/No 15648GP." Yes is selected.

FF2 Text: "Good night!"

The Party sleeps.


	17. Chapter 17: Revolver

Chapter 17: Revolver

15648-200_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Able_to_Love_Layla

Black Mage: "P-P-Plea... What? You climb Mt. Ordeals?"

Black Mage: "You? Becoming a Paladin? Bah, you make me laugh!"

Black Mage Bartender: "Are you gonna be a Paladin?! Then I can become a Paladin, too!"

White Mage: "Palom and Porom! Never trust this Dark Knight!"

Porom: "But the Mayor told us to!"

Palom: "Sh. The Elder told us to!"

White Mage: "It's actually me, Tom Martin. And my lines have never made sense to you for the past 1.5 years."

iosolomon: "Hey, I appreciate the Quantum Jumping course. The password made it obvious it was you - chris martin immaculate."

Tom Martin: "Aw! I'm glad you enjoyed!"

iosolomon: "Want to try some hemp oil with us?"

Tom Martin: "Hmm. Sure, what the hell!"

Tom Martin, iosolomon, CM 5000, E2, Cecil, Palom, Porom, three Black Mages, and the Innkeeper all do hemp oil. iosolomon is stuck doing 11 hits again. iosolomon does 11 more hits of hemp oil.

[On outside, King Solomon and Schala do hemp oil.]

King Solomon: "It's almost out."

Schala: "I wonder what they'll be giving us next."

present-day iosolomon: "I guess that makes 14."

14 hits later, FF2 Text: "Let's go!"

end of 15648-200_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Able_to_Love_Layla

Schala: "Hm, what's in this building?"

The Party walks into the Training Room.

present-day iosolomon: "Oh no, I ain't typing this up."

present-day iosolomon takes the controller, and has the Party exit.

Various items are selected until the GP is at 10k.

The Party walks into the Armor store.

Black Mage: "If you can come back, you will be able to use these. But that's impossible."

Quina: "I MAD!"

iosolomon: "Uh-oh. iTunes. What do you recommend?"

iTunes: "Stop looking, start seeing."

DJ420+1Quina_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Sweet_Caroline(omfg_lmfao_kailie_att_jonesz_house_hahahaha)_fastball

iosolomon: "Sorry, Quina, I didn't see you. I made this Hemp Oil transmission just for you. How's three hits sound?"

Quina: "And plus 1."

iosolomon: "Anything you say."

iosolomon does 4 more hits of hemp oil.

end of DJ420+1Quina_Hemp_Oil_Transmission_Sweet_Caroline(omfg_lmfao_kailie_att_jonesz_house_hahahaha)_fastball

Defensive items are selected.

FF2 Text: "Your bag is full!"

iosolomon: "Hm, I was just warned this would happen on a Lufia II online strategy guide about the Ancient Cave. Let's see."

items are sold. At the bottom, it says Sort.

Items screen is loaded up. Sort is selected.

Inside the Weapons shop, much money is spent. Porom and Palom are upgraded to archers.

Palom was originally bought a FlameRoad, but the Crossbow was much stronger.

The Party exits.

Cecil: "Great! Palom and Porom are too useless."

New magic is learned. One of the spells is Piggy.

Cecil: "Well, if we were still pigs that would have been useful."

In one battle, close to the end of the forest, the enemy yells Swoon before dying. It was a giant bird.


	18. Chapter 18: What's Your Name

Chapter 18: What's Your Name

The Party arrives at Mt. Ordeals. There is a big fire preventing entry. Just in case you decide not to go into Mysidia first. Emperor Kefka laughs. "That's evil. If the person walked all the way here, and then has to walk all that way back. So much walking! Even, I, am bewildered as to why the Native Americans were treated so poorly."

Porom: "Your turn, Palom!"

Palom: "I know! You don't have to say that!"

King Solomon: "Do you actually mean that, Emperor Kefka?"

Emperor Kefka: "Yes. I would have the two sides battle. The Native Americans lived such a clean lifestyle. My soul would not be consumed with impurity."

Palom: "ICE!"

Ice consumes the fire. The music changes. Palom dances around.

Palom: "Piece of cake!"

Porom hits Palom. FF2 text: "POW!" A cool sound effect is heard.

Porom: "Palom! Our Elder taught us not to submit to arrogance!"

Palom: "Oh, you mean, THE MAYOR?!"

Porom: "Sigh. Shall we go now?"

Quina: "I don't want to climb this. Me no like heights."

Meanwhile...[The music changes. The screen switches to inside one of Golbez's Fortresses.]

Golbez: "Come, Milon!

"he screen turns a cool shade of purple.

Milon appears. "Milon of Earth, at your service."

Golbez: "We must not leave Cecil alive. We'd better make a move against him. Fortunately, his Dark Sword is nothing to fear for your monsters. However, he is climbing Mt. Ordeals now."

Cecil: "How the fuck did he know? What is he watching me? Kinda creepy..."

Milon: "Then, he is to become a Paladin?"

iosolomon: "Well, aren't you watching him now?"

Cecil: "Yeah, yeah, that was just the darkness in me talking. It'll be gone once we make it to the top...again..."

Golbez: "Your mission is to dispose of him beforehand."

Milon: "Yes, My Master."

iosolomon laughs. "Master..."

Golbez: "very well."

The screen changes purple. Flashes a few times. Milon leaves. The screen changes back.

Golbez; "Things have become interesting, don't you think, Kain?"

iosolomon: "Hm. Sometimes, I relate more to Kain."

Kain: "Yes. But Cecil might prove quite a formidable opponent."

iosolomon: "If Golbez wanted to defeat Cecil, he would have sent Kain..."

Golbez: "I understand you respect your former friend... But I sent Milon after him."

iosolomon: "Oh, come on, Golbez, why do you lie? You sent Cecil a pawn."

Golbez: "Milon is one of my Four Friends of Elements. He'll put on a good show. Don't you think, Rosa?"

iosolomon: "Hm. Milon sounds like the Native Americans. The Earth. And they would have been no match for the United States military. And Their Honor would demand at least a chance to fight. This is why Emperor Kefka would have had them battled the United States military instead of the Dishonorable deed that Andrew Jackson did."

Kain: "Let me take the fast of slaying him instead of Milon!"

iosolomon: "Come on, Golbez. The Native Americans need the Empire's help!"

Golbez: "How dare you ask for such a task! I've had enough of your blundering. You only have to watch this girl!"

iosolomon: "And so, that's the story of Custer..."

Kain: "Yes, Master!"

Rosa: "Cecil, watch out...!"

Cecil: "How did she know I was watching?"

iosolomon laughs. "This game is too much."

The Party battles "Hm, I guess we should have bought more healing items."

FF2 hears the Complaint. "Items: Cure 1"

iosolomon: "Ha ha ha, that's just too much of a coincidence. Nicely done!"

[Really, this was typed right before they gave me the cure.]

Treasure 1: "Found Cure1!"

Treasure 2: "Found Cure1!"

Cecil walks to the left. There is a ledge.

Quina: "I no want to walk. I stay behind."

Cecil: "You know what, I think I'll pass as well."

"Palom and Porom are now useful," thinks Cecil.

CM 5000: "The white arrow seems to work well on Undead creatures."

E2: "Just like Heal against Emperor Kefka!"

[On the outside]

Emperor Kefka: "That hurts! Taking away the static."

present-day iosolomon: "It is just like when I do dmt. I die for about a minute. That's what it's going to feel like for the People who get nuked. But, then, less than a minute later, I would tell You, I was in Heaven. And that's exactly what it'll be like. My friend Jose doesn't get that feeling, but that's because he doesn't have to listen to the static day-in and day-out."

The Party battles enemies blocking the door.

The Party enters a Cave. It turns out, it is not a cave.

[Mt. Ordeals-3rd Station.]

iosolomon is confused. iosolomon wants to see what the cave was called.

[Mt. Ordeals.]

iosolomon: "That was no cave. It just brought you to the other side of the mountain?"

The Party battles ZOMBIES!

Porom dies.

Palom: "POROM!"

Palom is in shock. Palom misses

That was the deciding factor. If Palom took out one Zombie, Cecil could win the battle.

Cecil and Palom have no choice, but to flee.

The Zombies represent the Americans in this case.

CM 5000: "How so?"

iosolomon: "Hm. How about, we go with the Vietnam War?"

CM 5000: "I can't wait to find out one day if you are right."

iosolomon: "I'm just going with my gut here. The Vietnamese, instead of battling the Americans, fled, but only fled to re-gain Their strength, to keep fighting on. That is why the war went on for so long, and that is why the Americans could not win. I really don't know why America would battle the Asians. They are more insane than I am."

iosolomon; "You're speaking for me again!"

CM 5000: "No, that was you speaking. But I would say the same thing. Don't you think I'm pretty insane? Driving around, running People over, leading Pirates to success, starting international wars, and so-on."

iosolomon: "You've got a pretty good record there."

CM 5000: "Thank you."

E2: "Thank you."

Cecil: "Ha ha, so now I am the one who is weak. My Darkness is no good against those undead soldiers!"

Palom: "Don't worry, we got your back."

Porom: "Yeah, the Elder sent us. We're the best!"


	19. Chapter 19: Sunburn

Chapter 19: Sunburn

[On the outside]

Jose: "So what are you up to?"

present-day iosolomon: "Working on South Park episodes."

[Back inside]

iosolomon laughs. "Ha ha ha, a new character!"

Tellah pops out of a cave. But it might not be a cave, because this mountain is weird.

Cecil: "Tellah!"

Tellah didn't see them at first. Must have thought they were monsters.

Tellah: "Cecil!"

Tellah: "You search for Meteo as well?"

Porom: "He knows of Meteo. That means..."

Palom: "Hey, man! Are you Tellah, right?"

Cecil: "Didn't I just yell, 'Tellah'?!"

Palom: "Watch your mouth! Call him Master Tellah!"

Porom: "We are honored to see you. We are ordered by our Elder to..."

Palom: "spy on..."

Cecil;" Oh, so now the truth comes out..."

Porom hits Palom. FF2 Text: "POW!"

Porom: "Hem! We are to guide Cecil in Mt. Ordeals. My name is Porom."

Cecil: "I don't know. What use would it be for your elder to spy on me? Sounds like he's going senile."

Palom: "And I'm Palom. So you are Tellah! You are famous in Mysidia too!"

iosolomon: "I think I'm just going to convert Jose's name to Joseph. iTunes, call Namingway please."

Foo Fighters, Generator. Namingway is generated.

Namingway: "Which name would you like to change?"

iosolomon: "Jose to Joseph."

Namingway: "It is done."

King Solomon: "Oh, great. So that means I jump into a volcano pretty soon."

E2: "No, that episode you read was me narrating. But you did not hear me narrating, because I was showing it to you on tv. I am here, now, with you. This is a different dimension. Mayhap, a different universe!"

Linkin Park: "One step closer."

Cecil: "Let's go!"

Tellah looks around.

Tellah: "Kids of Mysidia. Very well. And... Edward and Rydia?"

Cecil: "We were attacked by Leviathan on our way to Baron."

Tellah: "Oh! No!"

Cecil: "And Rosa was captured by Golbez."

iosolomon: "Sometimes, I wonder, is this better off being made into a video game, or South Park episodes. You know, I always wondered, why a show couldn't have a new episode shown per each day. 30 minutes. There's more than enough in each of the Lost Pilot Episodes to go a month."

Palom: "That must be his girl friend!"

Porom: "HUSH!"

Quina: "I hungry!"

Tellah: "There is food at the top. I was just there. I cannot defeat Golbez with my spells alone. I've been seeking the magic of legend, Meteo. I felt a strong power from this mountain."

Porom: "Meteo is too dangerous! You are too old... Ooops..."

King Solomon: "Great. She's right. I am too old!"

Tellah: "Yes, I'm old. But no matter the price, I must avenge my daughter!"

Palom: "Grown-ups! They like troubles!"

Cecil: "No, Palom. Remember how angry you were when Porom was killed by that Zombie? Didn't you want to avenge her?"

Palom: "Yeah, you're right."

Porom: "Be quiet. It's not place for kids."

Tellah: "Why did you come here, Cecil?"

Cecil: "I came here to be a Paladin. My Dark Sword cannot defeat Golbez..."

Palom: "Who is Golbez?"

Porom: "You don't know!? He's controlling Baron!"

iosolomon: "Actually, I think this would be better as a tv show. The video game is what I get to experience first-hand. It's already been written."

A green light is displayed in the middle of the screen, a bit to the left and below the exact center. It is in quadrant 3.

Tellah: "Yes. He is the source of all evil!"

Tellah: "Paladin... There must be some secret hidden in this mountain. I will come with you!"

Sage Tellah joined!

[On the outside]

Schala: "Sage Rat, is this you?"

Sage Rat: "No, that's not me."

present-day iosolomon: "Even if you said it was through iTunes, I was going to write no. Tellah isn't you."

Sage Rat: "Ok, if you are so wise, which character am I then?"

present-day iosolomon: "Hmm. I will have to collect more data. I do not want to be wrong. That is, the first answer I say will be you, because I will not be wrong."

[Mt. Ordeals-7th station]

Treasure 3: "Found Ether1!"

iosolomon: "Oh, shit, that's like finding 10,000GP!"

The party battles Lilith, who slaps Cecil after he hits her.

Cecil: "OW!"

iosolomon: "That's Larissa Chrissadolou. And I would hate to imagine what she would do to me if I ever did hit her! She once kneed me in the balls for sport. I knew that the gym teacher knew what happened, but the gym teacher didn't see what happened, so I always thought it was good acting on her part, because I thought it was 'sincere' acting to now find out it was 'sincere' sincere acting."

iosolomon: "But it is my opinion that it is distasteful to hit women."

Emperor Kefka: "Now, casting magic, that's a different story. Although hitting a girl via 'girl fight' style is tasteful to me."

Treasure 4: "Found Ether1!"


	20. Chapter 20: Buffalo Soldier

Chapter 20: Buffalo Soldier

[Summit]

FF2 Text: "Hiss... Hiss..."

Porom: "Palom! Stop it!"

Palom: "Not me!"

Cecil walks backward by mistake. Cecil steps on the spot again. The same text repeats.

Porom dies again.

Palom misses

Cecil is useless

Porom misses.

Palom hits. 222.

FF2 Text: "Here a special field enables tent and cabin to be used and allows you to Save the adventure."

Quina: "I scare. This high. Where's the food?"

Tellah: "Right here. We're about to eat."

Tellah and Cecil construct a Cabin. But the Cabin constructs itself for the most part.

4201128922739420

[The 739 indicates the amount of time that has elapsed in the game.]

Tellah: "Here, eat this."

Tellah hands Quina weed.

Quina eats weed. "Mmm, tasty."

The Party's HP/MP are restored. The adventure is saved.

end of 4201128922739420

At the bottom of the stairs,

FF2 Text: "Hiss... Hiss..."

Porom: "There it goes!"

Palom; "It's not me!"

Another battle ensues.

Palom and Porom keep missing. Palom dies at one point.

Cecil: "This battle can't end until one of you gets a shot."

Porom and Palom still keep missing. Finally, Porom gets in a critical shot.

[On the outside]

Schala explores the trigger features of the game.

present-day iosolomon: "Hey, that's pretty cool."

Schala: "So no matter which side of the stairs you take, you hear it, but you only hear it once until you step more than one space away. I see."

iosolomon sighs [while reading a text from Jose]. "What are you an idiot? You can't type out 'you'? You know that I am writing South Park episodes, and you cannot do me the simple courtesy of spelling your words out? Just like the People on Facebook. But it's okay if Tina does it, not okay if Jose does it."

iosolomon: "iTunes, Joseph wants to chose ignorance. I want to change his name back to the dirty version. So I can have less respect for him. But I really am aggravated that Jose would knowingly chose to be dirty instead of cleaning himself up. Jose you should be ashamed."

iosolomon; "I do not want to lecture. Now, cut this bullshit, Jose. I know you are reading this. And if you are not reading this, then I will send Sage Rat to Hell. So I know you are reading this because either everyone lives, and Noah dies, or Noah lives, and everyone else dies, and what would you pick if you were Noah?"

Joseph: "Seriously [im] gonna miss tonight's episode on tv. [w]hen [r] [u] coming over.."

iosolomon: "Absolutely filthy, Jose. Emperor Hirohito is personally disgusted. You will not only feel the wrath of the Koreans, but also the wrath of the Japanese. I have a VOW with God. If YOU, JOSE ARRUGANTI, continue to disrespect, I will have NO choice but to execute you, or to execute myself. Under God."

iosolomon: "When I get the willpower to bring up the static again."

Jose sends another text. Emperor Hirohito wipes drops of sweat. "There are two People who I would personally request the execution of. Jose is one of them. Tom Martin is the other."

Jose's text did not disrespect Emperor Hirohito, but it did disrespect Emperor Kefka.

Emperor Kefka: "Aw! Phooey. Almost had the taste of Power."

iosolomon: "I really don't want to jump into the cold, but at this point, I would. Tomorrow, it seems."

Emperor Kefka laughs. "Insanity!"

King Solomon: "Is that Not how God is when He destroys the world?"

present-day King Solomon; "And was that not what Jesus Christ did for You dying on the cross, so that You [the world] would not feel the wrath of Abraham...again..."

present-day iosolomon: "Well, this wasn't so bad to edit through."

present-day iosolomon does an iTunes reset to see if iTunes wants me to add anything more to the script.

Emperor Kefka laughs. "They picked My song first!"

sd: "The last episode is supposed to be 30. But it was listed as 29. Should this start off at chapter 1? or should it start off at chapter 11?"

iTunes selects Chapter 11.

Morgan Freeman: "This is because Emperor Hirohito and Emperor Kefka are merged. Lost Pilot Episode 29 was Emperor Hirohito's Episode. And because of the fusion, Emperor Hirohito's and Emperor Kefka's episodes are also merged. The South Park Prophecy has been fulfilled."

iTunes: "Put Your Hands Up For Detroit and Cleveland!"

Fin / end of Explicit Miscellaneous Space Time Continuum


End file.
